


The Cat That Took My Tongue

by Kenbofosho



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, F/M, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, Temptation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: Lambert and Aiden's story.This will be a slow burn and I will continue to update the series as I go along.Lambert never gets enough attention in The Witcher, so I decided to write my version of what I think his story is based off the lore we are provided about him.





	1. Aiden

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the other witchers in the Witcher series but they lack some serious screen time and lore. After years of frustration of not getting more, I decided to write down my version of the lore surrounding these characters. I fell in love with the Witcher Lambert. This is my version of what I think his story is.  
> I am not a professional writer by any means but I wanted to post my stories somewhere so they can be enjoyed. Please forgive any mistakes I make writing-wise.

Aiden

 

He liked Ellander, it smelled of a vast array of flowers and herbs. Sitting on his pinto mare he breathed in deep, being grateful that being just outside the city had such a wonderful smell, unlike the slums of Novigrad. Aiden pats his mare on the neck “Come now, Devwynn I would love to check out the notice board and I know you're hungry.”

 

Finding the local inn in a small little village 

outside of town Aiden led Devwynn towards the stables. A little girl with pigtails entwisted with flowers came to greet him. She had a reluctant smile. “Good morning Master Witcher.” She looked up at him with large eyes, nervously she pat Aiden's mare on the shoulder. He squats down so that he was eye level with her, smiling. He had a pretty intoxicating smile that offset the intimidating swords and alien cat eyes.

 

“Goodmorning sweetheart. This is Devwynn, she loves apples and prefers her water be replaced fresh every few hours. Can you take good care of her for me? She is my best friend.” Aiden did his best to show the little girl that she had nothing to fear in him. He hated using axii to manipulate people, so he always did his best to charm. The reputation of his school punished all of his brothers and he had given up those ways and was going to do his absolute best to redeem himself.

 

The little girl relaxed and smiled brightly at the witcher. “Of course Master Witcher!” Devwynn nuzzled the side of the girl's face gently using her velvety warm lips to nudge a flower from the girl's braid. The little girl giggled “I can see we will be good friends too!”

 

Aiden put the reins in her outstretched hands along with a few gold coins. Smiling gently he stood up and patted his mare again as the little girl led her off. 

 

He walked through the little village looking for a notice board. Hearing the peasants around him whisper their opinions about him. He overheard two women sigh about how attractive he was for a mutant. He smiled to himself,  _ if only they knew. _

 

Approaching the notice board Aiden read over the requests:

 

**Looking for the bastard that raped my daughter and left her with child, and syphilis.**

 

**Wanted: Dog to protect the chickens. 10 crowns**

 

**Selling: leaky chamber pot**

 

**IN NEED OF A WITCHER! Ogre terrorizing trade routes. Generous reward. Come to see the scribe for the Temple of Meletile.**

 

Aiden breathed deeply.  _ An ogre.  _ They're always a big challenge for witchers, lots of potions, oils and a fuck ton of dodging. The only rolling he liked to do was in bed, he enjoyed partners that he had to wrestle for dominance, hence the rolling. But it can't hurt to see if the reward makes it worth it.

 

As he walked into the temple there was a few young girls, almost close to womanhood hanging lavender out to dry. The one closest to the door had red hair, cut at the nape of her neck. She clearly was a war orphan. The second had dirty blonde hair and freckles like she sneezed into a bowl of bran. The third was blonder and had a long braid, she turned red when she saw Aiden. Nenneke always kept the girls away from men so the sight of a handsome witcher was a treat for the girls

 

“Good afternoon young ladies” Aiden gave a slight bow. “I am looking for the scribe.”

 

The blonde girl's eyes lit up and she gestured for him to follow. The hallway was full of hung lavender and it smelled so wonderful, it was a bit intoxicating. Lavender has that peaceful aura to it. She opened the door to the scribe's room, twisting her braid in the fingers she said: “This is our scribe, Ebrahim.” She smiled and let her gaze linger as she walked away.

 

Aiden greeted the scribe “Good afternoon Ebrahim, I am Aiden, here about the contract posted.” He held the parchment in his hand, smiling warmly.

 

The scribe looked up through his glasses, clearly, Mother Nekkeke keeping him on a short leash made him so glad to see another man, mutant or not. Ebrahim licked his lips “Master Aiden we are in dire need of you!” Aiden noticed the scribe was admiring his body, but only subtly enough that a witcher's sense would catch it. Ebrahim cleared his throat “This ogre is terrorizing our roadways and the caravans that ride them. He is eating the wounded that seek the care of the Sisters and smashing the transports of essential supplies. Please, will you help us?”

 

Aiden sat down in a chair across from the scribe's desk, stretching out his legs and reclining back to indulge the scribe's wandering eyes. Ebrahim blushed. “Well Master Scribe, I will be happy to assist the dear Sisters, but surely you understand how dangerous an ogre is, even to a capable witcher.” Aiden spread his legs just a little and smirked.

 

Ebrahim turned a little redder and swallowed. “We will compensate you generously Master.”

Aiden's smirk grew. He enjoyed being called  _ master _ . “ _ How _ generous?”

 

“The Sisters will give you everything you need for your potions, as well as any care you need afterward if you were to be injured…” 

 

Aiden cradled his head in his interlocked fingers stretched behind his head, spreading his legs just a bit wider as to not be too obvious. The scribe nervously pushed up his glasses and shifted in his chair to let his swelling erection get some ease from where it was positioned his trousers. “We will also give you a tidy sum of 500 crowns

 

“How many did the ogre kill?” Aiden's eyes burned into the scribe.

 

Ebrahim shifted nervously “Atleast 50”

 

Aiden bit his lip and shifted his hips “So 10 crowns for each life he took is all those victims are worth?”

 

Ebrahim stole a glance at Aiden's crotch, chewing the inside of his lip. “I can double it and that's all I can do”

 

Aiden hummed his approval as he stood up. He patted Ebrahim on the shoulder “There's a good boy.” He said in a carnivorous tone as he turned on his heel to leave. He smiled to himself as he heard the scribe let out a shaky sigh and the scritching of his trousers as Ebrahim rubbed his own erection.

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the inn where his horse was Aiden walked in the main hall and spoke to the innkeeper. “Good evening, I would like to rent a room as well as order food and drink for the night.”

 

The innkeeper was a fat man with a grease-stained shirt. He looked at Aiden with disdain. “This here is a decent establishment.” He said curtly as he ignored Aiden's gaze while he wiped beer steins. 

 

Aiden thumped his hand on the table so the innkeeper would meet his gaze. Aiden had snake charming eyes and a cool smile. He slid 50 crowns over to the innkeeper. “I can assure you I am a decent man,  _ very  _ decent.”

 

The Innkeeper grunted and accepted his coin. He handed him a key to his room. “The wench will bring you food and drink once you are settled, Witcher.”

 

Aiden smiled and nodded his thanks as he grabbed the key. He headed to his room. It was cozy, the smell of flowers from outside his little window wafted in. The bed was comfy too. He let down his bags and arranged his potion ingredients neatly on the workbenches. He would brew them later after he ate. As he arranged his ingredients in a special order he heard the innkeeper grunt in dissatisfaction, under his breath “Miletele's tits, another mutant”

 


	2. Lambert The Witcher

 

Lambert

 

His buckskin stallion always loved to much on lavender. Lambert stretched out and relaxed up against a grassy knoll, enjoying the sunlight on his skin. The warmth and the smell of lavender reminded him of his mother. She always put some in his pillow to help him sleep, on account of the fact that his father always beat him so badly it hurt to breathe. Lavender always soothed him enough to sleep. 

 

He was brought out of his daze by his stallion snorting loudly, then rolling around in the lavender, probably trying to shake off a bee sting. “For the love of the gods Fenwyrth, you're going to make me smell like a whore house when we get to the village!”

 

Fenwyrth snorted again as he rolled onto his side tossing his mane around mockingly toward Lambert. Lambert chose that horse because it had an attitude just like him, a huge appetite, balls and was stunning, all just like him. Lambert was quite aware of his arrogance, but shit, he could do ten times more than the average man and he was fine with that.

 

He stood up and his stallion did with him. Putting his saddle back on Lambert patted his mane, rubbing off the bits of lavender and leaves from the horse's body. Giving Fenwyrth a slap on the behind Lambert growled: “I got you all groomed yesterday and now you're here smelling like a whorehouse and playing in the dirty flowers.” Fenwyrth nickered in response, knowing when to challenge Lambert's authority. He mounted and gently spurred on his ride “Let's go get a room buddy.” 

 

They rode along for a while. Lambert made Fenwyrth slow to a trot as he could smell the booze-soaked body odor of bandits up ahead. He could only hear a few bodies breathing up ahead so he trotted along. 

 

The first bandit stopped Lambert by standing in front of Fenwyrth sword in hand. Lambert snorted and rolled his eyes at the sight.  _ Like he will intimidate a witcher that easily. _

 

“Stop right there mutant” The bandit rested the blade of his sword against his own shoulder which was cocked back arrogantly.

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Lambert chortled “I'm a fucking _witcher_ you idiot. I can cut you down where you stand.” 

He then felt eyes on him from behind. He heard steps as the bandit moved to Lambert's side, clicking a crossbow bolt into place. 

 

Lambert sighed. 

 

Resting his hands on his thighs he threw up his shoulders “What the fuck now?”

 

The bandit with the sword approached, while the one with the crossbow stepped in front of Lambert so he would know not to move. 

As the bandit rummaged through his saddlebags Lambert hissed in displeasement, reaching for the hilt of his steel sword.

 

The other bandit rattled the crossbow. “Don't you dare mutant! I'm sure that you freaks aren't talented enough to deflect a bolt!”

 

Leo. He felt a pang of heartache as he thought about him and how the last words he heard were probably similar. The kid was too fucking good for that fate.

 

Lambert burned his eyes into the delinquent “Oh but I am a talented mutant.” He smirked as he signed axii into his groin, facing the bandit. “But I think your friend is more talented, send the bolt his way. I'm sure he can deflect it.”

 

With foggy eyes the bandit fired at the other bandit who was still rummaging in Lambert's saddlebags. Hit him right in the eye. Lambert laughed right out loud “Looks like I was wrong. The guilt must be eating you up inside.” He pointed to a tree “Go fucking hang yourself.”

 

Lambert smiled as the bandit's legs stopped kicking. Looting the camp they had and what they were wearing for anything of value he spat on the other vagrant on the ground as he rode on.

 

                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fenwyrth was led to the stall next to Devwynn by the little stable girl. Lambert found the notice board in the village. Unbeknownst to Lambert but Aiden stopped reading down the line because the next notice read:

 

**WITCHER WANTED**

**A curse needs lifting. Reward 1000 crowns. Follow the river until you find a hut with a roan horse in the pasture.**

 

The number of zeros satisfied Lambert as he smirked to himself.  _ I could spend a good month in the Rosebud with this.  _  He was very fond of an elf woman there. She always let him do exactly what he wanted.

 

It didn't take him long to find the hut. He approached the door and knocked with the side of his fist. It creaked open to show a man with extremely feminine features. The man had tired eyes and gave a slight smile to the witcher “You must be my witcher.”

 

Lambert huffed when he heard him say ‘ _ my _ witcher’ it was odd coming from a man with such a feminine voice. “Yeah well I'm here to get paid so let's go over details.”

 

The man gestured with slim fingers to come in. Lambert sat down on a chair by the fire.  _ He always craved warmth. _

 

“My name is Bernard and I need you to lift the curse off the ogre that resides in the caves not too far from here.”

 

Lambert warmed his hands by the fire as Bernard sat in a chair adjacent to the fire. “No shit, I gathered that from the notice. I need to know more about the curse in order to see if I can even lift it.”

 

Bernard sighed and stared into the fire. “ I had a… friend. He was a good man, a strong man. He fell victim to an evil, vindictive woman. Her jealousy overwhelmed her and she cast a curse on him… turned him into that  _ monstrosity.”  _ He let out a ragged sigh. “I feel responsible for this good man's fate. More importantly I want my friend back.”

 

Lambert sensed that Bernard was hiding more, but what he suspected he was hiding made him uncomfortable so he did not ask. 

 

“I need details about the curse itself. Where is the woman who cast it?” Lambert did not look at Bernard

 

“Dead. As soon as she cast it and I saw what happened to  _ my _ friend I flew into a rage and picked up a candlestick. I beat her and beat her until I calmed down enough to realize she no longer had a face.” he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Uncomfortable not because he beat someone to death, but because he didn't feel bad about it.

 

Lambert nodded and relaxed in his chair. He knew all too well how satisfying it felt to beat the life out of someone who hurt him so badly, to make them suffer for what they have done and enjoyed every second of it. He ground his teeth, the chances of getting this solved was growing slimmer. “Do you remember the words she said to cast the curse?”

 

Bernard looked defeated “No, it all happened so fast. I didn't even know what happened.”

 

Lambert huffed “Tomorrow I will go see this ogre. I will see if there is anything I can do, but the chances of me being able to do anything are fucking slim.” He stood up to leave. “I will report my findings tomorrow.”

 

Bernard showed him the door. His voice was laced with heartbreak “He cannot be killed witcher. Not  _ my _ Greyson”

 

Lambert snorted and rolled his eyes.  _ No way am I going to go out of my way not to kill some feral ogre.  _ All he wanted now was a warm bed and stew.

 

He heard the greasy inskeep grumble about mutants as he walked in the door. “I need a room, hot food, and the drinks to flow freely, I don't want to hear your fucking comments either.” He glared at the innkeeper as he put coin on the counter. The innkeeper slid him a key and pointed to the door to indicate his room. 

 

Growling to himself he set his bags down at the foot of the bed. He could smell the stew over the fire from the bar room. Venison, potatoes, carrots, and hare. He walked to an empty table by the far in a darker corner.  He sat and a serving wench brought him his food and a stein of a dark ale. She looked like she didn't get to eat much of the food herself and by the bruises, she tried to hide on her shoulders and collarbones she wasn't paid either. He hated men who beat women. 

 

He toyed with the spoon in his hands, watching steam roll from the stew. Lambert heard the door creak open at the end of the bar with two glowing cat eyes emerging.


	3. They Finally Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing in the Inn. Two witchers meet.

 

Together

  
  


The Witcher emerging from his room had hair that was a little lighter than Lambert's, but still dark. It wasn't receding above the temple like Lambert's either. Shaven short around the sides, hair on his ears annoyed him, but he loved it longer on top. Aiden let it flow in different directions depending on his mood. To the side normally, slicked back when he was agitated, disheveled and in his eyes when he was gloomy. 

 

He was _ so handsome _ . Large carnivorous eyes, a beard that's trimmed short, just as dark as Lambert's but with no grey sprinkled through. Aiden didn't mind breathing in the new witcher in front of him. He sat on the opposite side of Lambert's table giving him the same hungry eyes he used to sway the others around him “Wolf”

 

Lambert gave him a questioning glare as Aiden approached and had the boldness to sit across from him. “Cat” he breathed in deep, agitated as the serving wench brought Aiden his food and drink.  _ Looks like he's stuck here. _ “Since we are stating the fucking obvious” Lambert continued.

 

Aiden smiled. His smile got on Lambert's nerves, he was used to people reacting to his callousness, but not with  _ smiles _ . “My name is Aiden, it's nice to be with another brother in the trade, despite our differences.”

 

Lambert scoffed and continued chewing his food, ignoring Aiden's gaze. Aiden blew softly on the stew in his spoon. “You really that soft that you need to blow on it?” Lambert scowled.

 

_ It's never soft when I blow on it. _ Aiden chuckled to himself. “Cats are sensitive about their tongues.”

 

Lambert knit his brow together, which was surprising since it always looked that way. He pushed around a piece of venison in his bowl. He didn't know how to handle Aiden, the man reacted the exact opposite as everyone else does when they interact with him.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” His voice was very smooth, confident in his words. Lifting a brow Aiden took a draught of his ale.

 

Lambert scowled. “What the fuck do you want from me Cat?”

 

Aiden eased his hungry eyes, setting down his mug. “To be with someone that I can be comfortable with, not feel so different with.”

 

Lambert felt the same way, he just gave up on that dream decades ago. He always knew at Kaer Morhen he would feel at home and like he could be himself but on the path that was another fucking story. “My name is Lambert”

 

“Lambert.” Aiden smiled. “Care to play some dice?”

 

“Sure, but I will dominate you and take all you have if you don't know when to quit.” Lambert said seriously while digging into his satchel looking for his dice.

 

_ Sounds nice, but I just might end up having you for dinner Wolf.  _ Aiden finished his meal and they began to play.

 

Hours passed and they shared stories of contracts and of their brothers, of all the trouble they got into. Even with high stakes, the men ended up breaking even with wins and loses. “It seems like I've finally met someone able to keep on top of me. These rounds are basically a wash.” Lambert said frustratedly.

 

Aidens eyes flashed with a bit of fire at the thought of that, _ to be on top on him. _ But Lambert hadn't noticed because he was busy counting out his winnings and losings. “I have enjoyed your company quite a lot, Wolf.” Aiden smiled warmly, just like he always did.

 

Lambert's eyes shifted as well as his lips. He didn't want to admit out loud how he enjoyed the other witchers company. He was not a lone wolf like his brother Eskel was, but then again Eskel wasn't one by choice deep down either. Ever since Lambert was torn from his mother he craved to have someone in his life to fill the holes in his soul. He normally just filled those with a willing woman, but he found that his friendships were more satisfying. At least his friends know his name instead of just referring to him as  _ witcher _ . Lambert stood up and said “I have enjoyed your company as well Cat.” He began to move for his bedroom.

 

Aiden squeezed Lambert's shoulder, looking him softly in the eyes “I hope to see you again soon. Not many Cats left and I see that Wolves aren't so bad, prickly, but not bad.”

 

Lambert snorted and entered his room. He heard the door next to him click as well, looks like Aiden's room and his share a wall. Lambert was glad Aiden hadn't brought a woman to bed because it looks like the beds are also up against the shared wall. Gods know he didn't want to listen to  _ that _ all night when he hasn't even felt a woman since the spring thaw. Lambert huffed to himself as he undressed. Aiden was a very good looking man, Lambert was sure women loved him. 

 

Lambert lay down in his bed with nothing on but his knickers, extinguishing the candles in his room with igni. 

 

It was summertime but Lambert still curled into a bearskin blanket. He hummed his satisfaction for being enveloped in warmth. His mind continued to wander about ploughing. He grumbled to himself as an angry erection began to swell at his belly. He had been frustrated sexually for far too fucking long. Sighing discontentedly he grabbed some oil from his nightstand to slick his fingers. He kept it close to the candle so it would be just the right temperature of hot for his throbbing cock. Slipping off his knickers he spread his legs and kicked off his blanket. Lambert gave his cock an experimental pump to slick down everything and gave his aching balls a gentle squeeze to warm them with the oil.

 

He began to stroke steadily. Groaning to himself as he thought of his favorite little elf woman from the Rosebud. How she let him tie her up so she was bent over a bench, unable to move. He made sure she was good and wet before removing her panties. He stuffed them in her mouth to gag her. He wanted her to taste how much of a bad little girl she was, the gag stifled her screams too. He dreamed of how helpless she looked being tied there as he pressed his cock head up against her pink rosebud. She bucked her hips in protest, but he liked it when they protested. He loved the feeling of her little asshole fighting him the whole time he slid in her and her being powerless to stop it. The feeling of her body finally submitting to him was enough to send him over the edge. 

 

As Lambert stroked his cock harder and his breathing became shallow and ragged. He dreamed of his little elf girl and how he fucked her ass, but then he imagined Aiden was the one fucking her. He imagined Aiden naked pounding in and out, claiming his territory. Lambert bit his lip and grunted as he ejaculated all over his belly. He sighed, disturbed for thinking of another man in  _ that  _ way as he danced his fingertips over the cum puddle on his belly. He rubbed his fingertips over his lips and tasted himself. Lambert enjoyed the taste of sperm more than he would like to admit. Wiping himself off he curled up in his blanket, enjoying the warmth over all his nakedness as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Aiden heard everything Lambert was doing. He bit his lip and kept silent as he stroked his own cock to the rhythm of Lambert's pumps and grunts. Sexual dominance was Aiden's fortè so he knew how to control himself. He felt satisfied as he came when Lambert did. Thinking of having a frustrated, angry witcher under him while he fucked the emotions from him sent him over the edge. 


	4. Scouting The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert goes to check out the ogre to see if he can truly lift the curse.

   

The contract.

 

Lambert was awoken by the rustling of peasants through their daily activities. He growled to himself from the sleep that wouldn't return. As he dressed he stretched his full muscles. Lambert didn't sense anyone in the room next to him, he felt a pang of disappointment. As bizarre as the witcher was he had a comforting presence. 

 

Lambert was greeted by Fenwyrth as he approached the stable. He checked over the horse to make sure he was okay and ready to travel. “Listen, buddy, there's no way to know how things will go today, so if anything does you are to run back here to the stables.” Fenwyrth chortled and stamped his foot as Lambert mounted him. He head off in the direction of the ogre's cave.

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bernard heard the hoofbeats of Lambert's stallion follow the path by his home and he sighed. He knew the witcher wasn't likely to spare  _ his _ ogre's life and he longed to see  _ his _ Greyson again. He peered out the window to see Lambert trot by him. 

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lambert sat on a rocky outcropping a couple hundred yards from the cave entrance. He could observe the ogre without it smelling him and his witcher senses would pick up on the ogre just fine.  He saw the ogre napping lazily in the cave, lying in the middle of piles of rubble from destroyed caravans. Multiple bodies hung from hooks chained to the stalactites, dripping fluids into putrid puddles below. 

 

Then he saw Aiden sitting perched in a tree a hundred yards in front of him.  _ What the fuck was he doing here? _

Aiden descended the tree, Lambert stood with frustrated and questioning brows, arms crossed. Aiden turned back to give him a toying look with a wink. He seemed to glide as he moved closer to the entrance of the cave, only to slow his movement as he heard Lambert approach behind him.

 

Lambert grabbed him from behind by the shoulders, dragging him into a bush. He shook Aiden's shoulders as he hissed “Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?! This is my contract!”

 

Aiden lost his footing and slipped to the ground, taking Lambert down with him. Lambert was now on his knees, straddling Aiden. He was still holding him by the shoulders. Aiden smirked, “I wonder if your bite is as bad as your bark Wolf.”

 

Lambert licked his lips and let out a frustrated huff as he let go of Aiden. “What the fuck?!” Lambert got off Aiden and knelt next to him. Aiden sat up.

 

“I accepted a contract to kill the ogre to Wolf, I was heavily compensated.” The sounds of a stirring ogre rustled in Aiden's ears. “Your barking will wake the ogre!”

 

Lambert gritted his teeth. “I was contracted to lift the curse from the fucking thing! It pays enough for me to retire early for the winter!” The sounds of soft, hesitant footsteps pattered in Lambert’s ear. “It's not me waking the fucking thing either, listen!”

 

Aiden lifted his brow as Lambert poked his head above the shrub “FUCK!” Lambert took off running in a fashion that would still muffle his steps.

 

Bernard approached the ogre slowly and gently. He murmured “My sweet Greyson, my beautiful man.” He was feet from the monster now. “I am so sorry that that jealous shrew got in the way and punished us both. I miss you so very much I feel like my heart breaks more every day. You did not deserve this life.” He was now right before the monster with a hand outstretched to touch the ogre's face.

 

Lambert came from behind and hissed a whisper at Bernard “Are you fucking insane?! You will end up getting us all killed! Go home!”

 

Bernard had tears in his eyes and whispered back “I will not let you kill my Greyson!”

 

Lambert's eyes raged with fire “I wasn't going to fucking kill him! But if he wakes and attacks I will be forced to!”

 

Bernard shouted “NO!” 

The adrenaline of the moment caused him only to hear Lambert say ‘I will be forced to kill him’ and not what he actually said. His hand reached up in a flash to cover his mouth. Eyes wide with horror at the realization that the beast behind him was now making frustrated screams from being awoken from sleep and was looming over him.

 

Lambert rolled backward to dodge the fist of the ogre as it swung down to pick up Bernard. Bernard began to scream and as he looked the beast in the eyes horror paralyzed him. “Forgive me Greyson.” The ogre flung him around by his arm with such force his guts flew out. Bernard splattered against the cave wall with such force it made Lambert wretch on the inside. “GODS DAMMIT”

 

Aiden ran behind the ogre while Lambert was busy watching his employer become unrecognizable splatters on the wall. “Fucking get it together Wolf, you're far too handsome to end up looking like him!”

 

Lambert was so surprised by the sentence he shook his head and went wide-eyed over the beast charging at him. He rolled to the right and with a pirouette sliced the leg of the ogre. The monster screamed as blood was flowing from the wound, swinging down with a huge fist the ground rattled and through Lambert off balance. Lambert fell down hard into a bed of stalagmites, slicing his thighs and hip. He howled as he stood up, snapping back to reality he regretted being so confident trying to save his employer. This was not worth it.

 

Aiden began slashing at the ogre from behind when he saw Lambert fall. It caught the ogre off guard and it fell to its knees. With a quick spin, Aiden slashed open the beast's stomach, its entrails quickly spilling out with its breathing. The ogre howled and went to clutch its hanging guts when Lambert charged at it. With one quick jump that was only possible with adrenaline, he used the ogre's arm as a platform to reach the beast's throat. In a huge arc, he swung and almost cut the beasts head off. 

 

Lambert was losing a lot of blood and it was making him woozy. He didn't have the proper ability to react as the beast keeled over. The beast fell on top of Lambert, knocking him over and pinning him under its massive arm. Lambert began to wriggle and curse violently trying to get out from under the beast. Aiden was able to push enough of the beast for Lambert to squirm out from under it. “Fates Wolf! Stop moving so much and slow your heart rate! You're losing so much blood!”

 

Lambert looked down at his thighs which were flowing profusely. He cursed again, his potions were in his saddlebags and if Papa Vesemir could see him now he would tan his hide. Aiden put his arm around Lambert, lifting him to his feet. Lambert growled in pain. “Come on Lambert, we must give you medical attention now.” Lambert tried to push Aiden off him but Aiden held him firm.


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert got his ass handed to him.

Aiden dragged Lambert to the back of the cave, away from the stench of the bodies the ogre had, and the ogre whose body didn't need to putrify to fucking reek. 

Luckily Aiden came prepared. Lambert mumbled in protest and reached to stop Aiden from touching him. The blood loss was making him lose consciousness. “Just relax, I can take care of this. You will be fine.” Aiden soothed as he pushed Lambert gently back to the ground. He put a bedroll behind him to make him more comfortable. Aiden began to remove Lambert's trousers as Lambert hissed “Don't… you.. fucking..” his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

 

Aiden stripped Lambert naked and tied off the bleeding wounds with fabric as he scrambled to collect wood from the broken carts in the cave to make a fire. If he didn't Lambert would also freeze to death. With a sloppily put together pile, he cast igni and knelt back down to Lambert. 

 

Taking a Swallow potion he helped Lambert drink, he was still unconscious so it was a slow process because he didn't want to choke Lambert. The swallow stopped the bleeding and Aiden could now wash Lambert's wounds. He warmed a pot of water by the fire with some soothing herbs. The fire illuminated the grouchy witchers naked body and Aiden had to smile to himself. 

Lambert had a sturdy frame and even sturdier muscles. They all had such fine lines that Aiden would have loved to run his tongue over all of them if it were a different situation. 

 

Now that the pot was warm Aiden washed Lambert's wounds and gingerly washed the rest of the blood from him. Lambert's breathing was shallow and his pulse weak. Aiden was glad he was asleep because stitches are never fun. When he was finished stitching he covered Lambert with a blanket and let swallow do its work. 

 

Lambert's clothes were completely filthy and torn so Aiden took them to the stream not too far from the cave where he left his horse. Standing next to his mare was Lambert's stallion sniffing her hind end curiously. Seeing the stallion beginning to swell he ran over and grabbed him by the reins before he could mount her. Looking in the saddlebags he could see the witchers potions. “It seems you're just as handsome as your owner.” Aiden smiled hungrily to himself as he tied the stallion to a tree opposite his mare. He checked his females opening for any traces of sperm just to be safe and she seemed untouched.

 

Aiden gently washed Lambert's armor and clothes. He scrubbed very gingerly to make sure not to fray or damage it further. Red bloomed in the water under the clothes and fish seemed to be interested by the blood in the water. Aiden smiled to himself  _ and here is dinner _ .

 

He tied the horses on opposite trees outside the caves so they could graze peacefully without contact. Aiden returned to find Lambert's breathing and pulse back to normal. He hung Lambert's clothes out to dry and started to fry the fish he had caught. Humming to himself as he cooked.

 

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her dark hair glimmered in the sunlight spilling in through the window. She was humming a soothing tune as she poked the fish in the frying pan. Lambert wrapped his arms around her leg. “Mother, that fish has been on there for hours, maybe father won't come home for it this time.” She looked down at him with defeated eyes and brushed the hair from his eyes. “There is always hope my Little Lamb, but you know if he doesn't come home to a hot meal he will not be happy.” She bent down to pick him up as she sat down in a chair by the table. She held him close and he snuggled into her breast. He sucked his thumb while she kissed his forehead. “You are the most important man in my life my sweet boy.”

 

Peace.

 

The door flung open as his father stumbled in. Lambert helped him reach a chair while his mother served him food. Lambert grabbed his father by the belt to keep him from falling over but his father drunkenly mistook it for Lambert grabbing his coin pouch. His father backhanded him so hard Lambert fell to the floor. He dug the heel of his boot into Lambert's hip. He felt the stinging pain as his mother begged his father to let him go.

 

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lambert opened his eyes to Aiden rubbing his stitches with some sort of ointment that stung terribly. He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth. Lambert snatched Aidens wrist swiftly and squeezed so hard it hurt Aiden. “Relax Wolf, I know it hurts but you will live, I promise.” Aiden soothed. Lambert reluctantly let go and Aiden continued rubbing. Then Lambert realized that he was naked when he could feel Aiden's breath on his skin. “What the fuck!?

 

Aiden giggled “You have nothing to he ashamed of Lambert.” He continued to rub the ointment. Lambert snorted “Yeah  _ women _ tell me that all the time.”

 

Aiden rolled his eyes but was facing so Lambert couldn't see. Lambert sat up with a groan. “Bring your knees to your chest so I can get the back of your thighs _ladies man,_ or if you'd prefer to _bend_ _over..”_ Aiden smirked hungrily at Lambert. Lambert scoffed and brought up his knees.

 

Aiden's breath felt so good on Lambert's skin and it gave him tiny goosebumps. He hoped Aiden wouldn't notice. 

 

_ He did _ .

 

As much as he enjoyed making the witcher uncomfortable he showed sympathy because Lambert was wounded. “I found your stallion next to my mare just about to mount her. I'm pretty sure his cock was too big for her to handle. Luckily I separated them and brought them back here before it was too late.”

 

Lambert snorted a laugh. “I bought him because he is just like me.” Aiden lifted a brow as he plated the meal he made for them both. “Oh, I'm sure you show no mercy, Wolf,” Aiden said as he handed Lambert a plate sitting next to him on the bedroll.

 

Lambert shifted the blanket covering his cock uncomfortably, trying not to think of all the women he had been with and all the ways he showed them how capable of a witcher he was. 

 

Aiden noticed. “I washed your clothes and was going to stitch them for you when they dried.”

 

“I can do that just fine.” Lambert thought about how close he was to his mother. He did everything with her and she sewed often, it was the constant repairing of his father's clothes after drunken falls and fights that really helped him out on the path. 

 

“Your bark really is as bad as your bite.” Aiden poked his side and Lambert flinched at the touch. He wasn't used to another man touching him while he was naked, let alone enjoying it a little. Lambert smiled a little. If Aiden hadn't been a witcher he wouldn't have caught it. “And you do have a soul in there.” Aiden giggled.

 

“Yeah well it's flighty.” Lambert murmured into his food. The more conscious he became the more embarrassed he was that he was caught so unprepared and so off guard. He shifted embarrassed when a sharp pain stabbed into him. “Holy fuck my ass hurts!”

 

Aiden laughed now. “I know it's not the good kind of ache your ass has but I promise it will pass Wolf.” Lambert continued to gaze into his meal.

 

After a pause Aiden could see Lambert was hurting in more ways than one. He could see his shattered pride. “I was offered 1000 crowns for the ogre from the Sisters of Melitele. They also promised to tend to our wounds along with potion ingredients. I will split it with you.”

 

Lambert remained silent. He had never been in this situation before. He was angry about what happened and that he lost his full reward, but he had to admit lifting the curse probably would have never happened. Aiden could sense his uncomfortable aura and stripped down to his knickers. “Now we are both vulnerable.”

 

Lambert noticed how slim Aiden's figure was, but yet he was so sturdy. He was the same height as Lambert. He could tell how flexible Aiden was by the way he carried himself. He was not bad to look at.

 

Lambert sighed contently to himself. Aiden beamed with amusement. “Tell you what Wolf. Even I am embarrassed by your performance earlier. So we will have to take a few contracts together so you can redeem yourself.”

 

Lambert scowled, but he just had to laugh at himself. What he did was truly embarrassing. Caught completely off guard and unprepared. He didn't hate Aiden's company and did find him charming, though he would never admit it. 

“It is time to sleep now Cat.”

 

Aiden nodded and smiled. He hadn't heard Lambert say no. He lay down on his bedroll after stocking the fire to sleep. Lambert shifted on his bedroll until he got comfortable. He always loved sleeping next to those who could protect him. Even though Lambert could take care of himself he appreciated the potential of the man on the opposite side of the fire and it didn't hurt that Aiden was pretty handsome.


	6. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a new contract with increasing frustration

The witchers collected their reward and Lambert got the medical attention he needed from the Sisters. He was now fit enough to ride in the saddle. Aiden chose to follow the river until they reached a new town. Lambert didn't mind since he preferred to stay close to water. He liked to bathe frequently and eat even more so. He didn't mind watching Aiden bathe as much as he suspected he would. 

 

Instead of reaching a town they actually found an estate. Lambert always hated the way the wealthy lived. He rolled his eyes at the thought when he heard the clanking of armor as a man approached them. “Good sirs, Master Witchers! The lady of the estate is in need of your services if you would please come with me.”

 

Before Lambert could even chortle in protest Aiden leapt off his horse and followed the guardsmen. He heard Lambert sigh and grumble something about ‘entitled bastards’. Aiden laughed to himself, he found Lambert's prickly charm quite enticing and enjoying poking his hive. 

 

The estate was beautiful. Flowers along the walls of the border. A fountain in the middle. A garden for reading in the peaceful shade. Inside the main hall, the walls were large and open. The lady of the house was a beautiful mature woman she had black hair and her skin was tanned darkly by the sun. She smiled when she saw the witchers, that smile grew when she felt the intoxication of Aiden's smile. “Good evening Witchers.”

 

Lambert noticed that under her dress she was very muscular for a mature woman. She had a body that looked like she spent a lot of time exercising, he just couldn't figure out what a noblewoman would do for exercise. She noticed his eyes examining her. “I am Lady Atreya. I am in dire need of a witcher, and with the number of monstrosities around here two will satisfy my need even more.” She gave a hungry look at Lambert. “There seems to be an explosion in the amount of downers and water hags in the waterways around the estate, and since my husband died I haven't used the basement. It was our… playroom. Now it is also infested.”  She sat down on the furniture that was arranged in the main hall. This was where she clearly entertained her guests. A big fireplace and couches arranged around it so everyone could be comfortable. 

 

Lambert noticed how when she sat her stomach remained flat,  _ truly muscular _ he thought. “We can definitely take care of the necrophages, but we need to know the compensation.” Lambert’s eyes burned dominantly in the Lady and she seemed to enjoy it. 

 

“I will pay 500 crowns. You will have a guest house to stay in while you cleanse my estate. All the food and drink you can eat. The servants will also care for your laundry, we have a blacksmith who will care for your horses and equipment. Of course with such filthy work a nice hot bath as often as you like too.” Now she was admiring the witchers bodies hungrily.

 

“You are far too generous my Lady Atreya. We are very grateful and would be happy to assist you with your infestation.” Aiden bowed 

 

“The guardsman will lead you to your quarters.” She clapped her hands and a guard approached to take them to the guest house.

 

The guest house was spacious and had an open main room with a big fireplace. There was a table that was hand carved with flowing designs with matching chairs. The bedrooms had large beds, big enough for 3 people. They were stuffed with goose feathers. Lambert and Aiden's rooms were side by side again. This time with the beds on opposite walls.  _ Too bad I won't hear him stroke his cock again tonight. _

 

Lambert was busy examining his new room. He settled his things down and laid down on the bed. It cradled him in a way he hadn't felt in a bed in years. He sighed with pleasure. He heard the front door open and Aiden greet a young man, he was just barely out of teenage years. He had dark hair like the Lady of the estate, it was long enough to flow in his eyes but not too far past his neck. He also had olive skin, he must be the Lady's son. 

 

Aiden gave the man a carnivorous grin, Lambert saw it. He heard the boy stammer nervously about if the witchers needed anything and he would be happy to draw them a bath. He saw Aiden's eyes flash with lust thinking about a bath. Lambert felt a pang of jealousy. 

 

He approached Aiden and the man, not intending to make introductions. “I'm going to check on the horses.” He grumbled.

He had no reason to be jealous. 

Aiden gave him a smile and the young man shamefully avoided his gaze while Lambert stomped off.

 

Aiden smiled gently at the man as he slid his own shirt off. The man's eyes flashed and became glassy. “Tell me your name, little boy.” Aiden mewled as he ran his thumb over the boy's jawline. 

 

“Julian.” His voice shook as he said it. Aidens steady hand didn't hesitate to unbutton the shirt of Julian. “Well  _ Julian _ , my name is Aiden, and I intend to make you scream it.” 

 

Julian had blown pupils as he let Aiden strip him and himself. Julian had let men use him before but something about Aiden sent chills down his spine. Aiden led him into the tub, encouraging him to sit. Aiden sat straddling the young man lathering soap in his hands. He examined his position in the house. The bedroom door was wide open and you could see them from the windows in the main room as well from the bedroom window.  _ Exactly what he wanted _ . He hoped Lambert would walk in or by and see.

 

Aiden washed the young man, straddling his slim hips. He leaned in to leave a trail of bites down his neck, Julian whimpered as soon as he felt how enormous Aiden's engorged cock was. “It's alright little boy, if you just give in to me it will fit perfectly.” Aiden began to stretch out Julian with his fingers. He squirmed under him. Aiden pulled out of him and sat on the edge of the tub, arms crossed. Julian gasped and looked at Aiden with pleading eyes. “If you're going to squirm away from me I won't give you what you want,” Aiden said manipulatively. 

 

Julian whined in protest and got on his hands and knees to take Aiden into his mouth. He worked harder and harder to take more of his length in his throat. Aiden hummed his approval. “There's a good boy.” Aiden reached back down to continue working on his hole. 

 

Aiden slid back down in the tub, sitting on the bottom. “Be a good little pet and ride me.” Julian gave Aiden wide eyes that were eager to please as he straddled his cock. Aiden put his hands behind his head smiling devilishly at the young man. Julian positioned Aidens cock up against his opening and pushed. He wailed as it entered and he tottered. “You can do it, little boy,” Aiden growled, enjoying the hole constricting on his throbbing member. 

 

Julian slid further down, breath staggering. He took a minute to adjust to Aiden's girth. Aiden grabbed his nipple and twisted. Julian yipped in pain. “Obey me.” 

Julian obeyed. He began riding Aiden, building speed as he went. Hearing Aiden coo “that's a good boy.” Encouraged him to work harder to please the witcher. 

 

Lambert growled to himself the whole way to check the horses. They were well taken care of. He grumbled the whole way back too, he had no reason to be irritated. He had no reason to be jealous, but there he was. 

 

Lambert could hear the cries of the young man and the sloshing of water. He could hear the manipulation in the witchers voice. Lambert crouched by the window to see what was happening. He bit his lip at the sight.

 

Aiden saw the glow of Lambert's golden eyes out of his peripheral vision and smiled. He grabbed Julian by the hair and flipped him so he was bent over the edge of the tub. He aligned his cock with Julian's gaping hole. “Listen to me, little boy. You are to stroke your cock while I show you what a witcher can do, but you are not allowed to cum until I say you can.” He made sure Julian was facing Lambert. He wanted Lambert to see how much pleasure the boy was in.

 

“I will obey.” Julian whimpered as Aiden began to thrust in and out of him, pushing his body weight into him.

 

Lambert sucked in air sharply as his cock screamed for attention. His ears burned hot with jealousy. He watched Aiden pound the young man. His knuckles white against the boy's hips as he pumped. Aiden bit Julian's ear as he growled for him to cum for him. Soon after he saw Aiden's body wretch as he ejaculated inside the boy. He heard Aiden purr something about it taking a long time to clean out and that's exactly what he wanted so he would never forget him as he sent the boy on his way.

 

Lambert was angry at himself and frustrated for having such conflicting emotions about Aiden. He hated the fact that he  _ enjoyed it _ . He enjoyed Aiden, he enjoyed having dirty thoughts about him and he enjoyed being near him, touched by him. He stormed off into the garden to clear his thoughts. 

 

He sat down near a patch of chamomile and mint. The smell relaxed him. He could hear footsteps, clanking of heels against the cobblestone path. The sun was setting and the sky was a violet color. “You know, we have a little-enclosed spot with benches right by here witcher.” Lady Atreya had a sultry voice. She had a gauzy dress on. It was pale yellow and the cups barely clung to her small breasts. 

Lambert hated small breasts.

 

“Well I don't fucking live here so no, I wouldn't fucking know.” Lambert growled as he watched a firefly dance around the chamomile flowers. 

 

Lady Atreya turned on her heel, looking back at Lambert over her shoulder for him to follow. 

 

Lambert hesitated for a long while, he felt like there was something wrong with him and it angered him. He did not want to have feelings for a  _ man.  _ Maybe taking out his anger on a woman in the proper way would help.

 

He sat next to her on a bench. She sighed. “It's getting too dark to see. Let me fetch a servant with some matches for the sconces.” Lambert signed igni and the sconces whooshed with flame. “No need.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow, impressed. “No man has yet to impress me since my husband died, congratulations.” She shifted on the bench so the fabric covering her breasts bowed out and Lambert could see them as he looked down.

 

_ She's not very subtle, but I don't want to chat.  _ “Why don't you just take it off?”

 

She snorted faking offense. “ I don't know what you're implying witcher.”

 

He stood up. “Fine then, goodnight.” As he walked away he heard fabric fall. He turned around to see her sitting there with her dress around her ankles, her panties and heels remained. “That's what I thought.” Lambert unfastened the crotch plate of his leather armor and released his cock and balls. The Lady slipped her dress off her ankles before sliding to her knees taking him in hand. She stroked his aching erection. 

 

She looked up at him with golden green eyes as she kissed the tip of his dick, running her wet lips down to his balls. She lapped her tongue over his swollen testicles. He glared down at her frustrated with himself for being disappointed it was a woman down there, she wasn't Aiden. 

He grabbed a handful of her hair and directed his shaft down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, normally he relished a woman gagging on his member. The throat contractions always sent him over the edge. 

 

Growing more frustrated he picked her up, sat her on the bench and removed her panties. Pushing her legs apart with an angry grunt he aligned his cock with the sweet wetness of her cunt. He thrust inside her and she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as she bounced on her cock. He squeezed her ass as he pumped in and out of her, rubbing her rosebud and slowly pushing a finger in. She built her moans as she grew closer to climax. Her small tits didn't bounce much on account to her muscular build. Another finger explored her hole and another. Normally Lambert loved when women were fully vulnerable all around him, giving herself completely. This didn't satiate his desire, and he decided to indulge.

 

He flipped over the noblewoman and bent her over the bench. He stuffed her panties in her mouth and entered her relaxed rosebud. 

 

The whole estate could hear Lambert fucking the noblewoman, that was no secret, after all, it was her estate. Aiden grinned to himself sipping some wine the servant brought him with his meal.  _ So he had turned Lambert on. _ Then the moans went silent. Aiden knew Lambert wasn't finished  so he stepped outside to see if he could hear something. 

 

Standing at the edge of the garden he could hear the muffled squeals of the woman and Lambert's frustrated grunts. He could tell by the sound of the slapping he was in her ass. They hadn't bothered to be quiet before Aiden wondered why Lambert silenced her.  _ Maybe he wants to pretend she's not a woman for a little while.  _

 

He heard Lambert clench and grind his teeth as he came, hissing through his teeth. 

 

Aiden returned to his meal.

 

Lambert put his cock back in his trousers, as he tied them back together the Lady had put her dress back on and walked back home. 

 

Back at the guest house Lambert saw Aiden eating his meal and sipping wine, smiling warmly. “The cook made a chicken pie Lambert, its divine. The wine is from Toussaint.” Lambert did not meet Aiden's gaze. He grabbed a bottle of wine and went into his room, closing the door behind him.   _ What was wrong with him.  _

 

Aiden smiled to himself as he chewed.  _ He will come around. _

 

He could hear Lambert drinking himself to sleep. 

 

Aiden soon drifted off as well.  _ I can make it all better Wolf. _

  
 


	7. Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contract ends, a new one begins.

 

Aiden sat at the side of Lambert's bed rustling his shoulder to wake him. Lambert stirred and groaned, rolling away from Aiden pulling the blankets over his head. “Fuck off.”

 

Aiden hummed to the challenge of waking Lambert. “I didn't hear you howl at the moon wolf, so here I just assumed you slept through the night after you ploughed our employer.” Aiden laughed out his words. 

 

Lambert rubbed his face under the blankets.  _ I hope he enjoyed the sounds I pumped out of that woman.  _ “I don't know what you're talking about Cat. It's too fuckin early for you to tell me your vivid dreams.”

 

“Lambert the whole fucking estate heard what you did to her. I had to  _ console  _ the woman's poor son as he heard you violate his mother!” 

 

Aiden wafted a plate of bacon over Lambert's covered face. He knew Lambert must be hungry after a night of drinking and fucking without eating.

 

“Fuck off.” Lambert said curtly to avoid showing his embarrassed tone. Aiden smiled and lifted the blanket to look at Lambert's thigh. Lambert kicked him swiftly, it caught Aiden in the hip, closer to his buttock. Aiden purred “I just want to make sure you're fit to get to work Wolf.”

 

Lambert groaned again as he rolled over, sitting up against the headboard he removed the blanket. Gesturing to his thigh, bringing his knees to his chest. “See? I am fine Cat.” Lambert noticed Aiden gazing deeply into him. His fingertips danced over the scarring wounds on his thigh.  _ He enjoyed his touch when he shouldn _ 't. 

 

Lambert got up with a grunt to sit at the table. There was a vast fruit array with breakfast meats and pastries. He brought an apple to his lips and as it crunched under his teeth he inhaled the sweet smell of the fruit.

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His little fingers wrapped around the apple as he laid in bed. His mother stroked his hair. Lambert shivered on the blanket over a dirt floor that was his bed. He always hated the cold. The only warmth he ever found was in his mother's arms. He bit into the fruit and its sweetness flooded his mouth. 

 

“I stole it from the orchard while I was working today my Little Lamb. I know broken ribs are no fun.” She sat beside him while Lambert munched on the apple, wincing while he swallowed. “I am sorry for what you had to witness last night.”

 

His parents had a real bed. Lambert laid in the corner of the room on the dirt floor. His father normally came home drunk and never noticed that his mother had given Lambert one of their blankets. 

 

Not tonight.

 

Stumbling through the door his father disrobed and slithered in bed. The odor of the bar made his mother slide away from his father. 

This enraged him. 

He climbed on top of her and tore her nightgown.

She covered her mouth to stifle her cries, she didn't want Lambert to hear what his father was doing. 

He was still little enough to not understand.

 

When finished he wanted a blanket, realizing he was missing one he looked around to see Lambert had it. Kicking him repeatedly, slurring about stealing little Lambert blacked out.

                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He wanted to vomit back up all the memory that apple brought him.

 

Lambert put the apple down in disgust and started gnawing on bacon. Aiden sat down across from him biting into the apple. “Don't like them, sweet Wolf?”

 

Lambert glared at Aiden. 

 

They finished their breakfast in silence. 

 

Lambert gathered his bombs. He head Aiden's potions and oils rattle in the bag he was holding. “How did I know you were fond of explosives?” Aiden leaned against the doorframe grinning. 

 

Lambert snorted. “We share your oils and potions and my bombs?”

 

“ _ We _ sure can Wolf.”  Aiden turned to head to their destination. 

A guard escorted them to the basement entrance. “This is as far as I go Master Witchers. Good luck to you.” The guard nodded and walked away.

 

“This should be fun.” Aiden opened the door with enthusiasm and descended the stairs.

 

“Yeah, water hags are always fuckin fun Cat.” Lambert lit the sconces along the wall as they went. 

 

“I enjoy finally seeing how much an infestation truly is to each client. Some see it as 5 monsters, some see it as 20. My cat brothers and I always bet on a number while we work. So what's your guess?” Aiden scratched his beard as they strolled.

 

Lambert rolled his eyes 

“thirty.”

He said it in a sarcastic tone. He didn't mean it either but he humored Aiden. Lambert opened the door to the basement chamber.

 

The room was full of leather straps.

Restraints.

There were flogs and paddles. Benches meant to restrain a person. Cages and other contraptions. 

 

Aiden sucked in air sharply. “Oh this looks like such a fun  _ playroom!  _ Want to test it out Wolf?”

 

Lambert could barely hear the question over the drowner screams. But he had heard Aiden and his heart rate spiked. He didn't have time to even consider an answer before the drowners raced at them.

 

The timing was so perfect that both the witchers could pretend Aiden's question never happened.

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifty Seven and Three Days 

 

The final tally was 57 drowners and hags combined. All nests destroyed. It took them 3 days to clear the estate. 

 

Lambert did not say much to Aiden while they worked and Aiden was still happy and accepting of Lambert's moods despite how shitty they were.  _ It was comforting. _

 

Aiden collected their reward while Lambert gathered their horses and equipment. At the gates of the estate, Aiden came to Lambert beaming. Putting the coin in Lambert's hand he made sure his fingers touched Lambert's skin and lingered. “Well Wolf, you have proven your stamina and endurance but you still have to redeem your strength and skill!” 

 

Aiden mounted his horse and continued to follow the river. He heard Lambert growl under his breath about how he didn't need to fucking prove anything to Aiden. 

 

_ Then why do you follow me Wolf Pup? _

 

They reached the next village a few hours before sundown. They set up their horses in the stables and checked the notice board:

 

**Selling: mule for meat**

 

**Fortune teller, can predict your crop outcome. Come visit in the inn.**

 

**Wanted witch hunter and wood for a pyre. Village herbalist is a crock. Killed my wife with her unholy witchcraft.**

 

**Hide your goats at night. Old man Festus has gone senile and will plough them.**

 

**WITCHER NEEDED. Find me in the apple orchard.**

 

“Pretty vague, but I don't need lots of words to keep interested.” Aiden shot a teasing glance at Lambert who rolled his eyes.

 

A peasant woman was on her knees digging under an apple tree. She stood when she saw the witchers. “I had begun to worry no one would come to help me.”

 

“We might not help you, we need to know details first.” Lambert crossed his arms ignoring Aiden's punishing glare. 

 

The woman sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. She looked exhausted and her hair was turning grey. “I have an evil husband, he insists on acts that get me pregnant and then hates the child with all his being. He cannot accept consequences for his actions. Our son is the only one to make it past a few winters. He is 8 summers old now. My husband forced our son to go to a local ruin in search of treasure. My sweet boy has not returned.” She had so much defeat in her eyes.

 

Lambert knew that look all too well. 

 

“We will go see what we can find.” Lambert said solemly.

 

Aiden's punishing glare turned to a softly surprised glance. He was impressed with Lambert. He never thought he would take on a contract without hearing the reward first. 

 

The woman told the witchers where the ruin was and Lambert set out in the direction of it. Aiden knew better to ask Lambert about it now.

 

The ruin smelled musty. It clearly didn't have much airflow throughout the years. Aiden picked up on the soft musk of something else though. 

 

He noticed the small footprints in the dust on the floor. “Hopefully the trail is easy to follow,” Aiden spoke gently sensing Lambert was tense about the whole situation. 

 

Lambert hummed in agreement. He followed the footsteps deeper into ruin. 

 

Aiden saw scattered bricks as they pushed deeper in the ruin. The pile grew higher as they walked on. 

 

A tuft of little red hair poked through the bricks. 

 

“Son of a fucking bitch.” Lambert groaned as he began tossing the bricks off the little boy one by one. Aiden silently helped him. The little boy was clutching a diamond necklace. 

 

“So much good that did for you kid.” Lambert whispered as he picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. Draping the necklace around his neck. 

 

Aiden gave him a concerned glance and rubbed Lambert's shoulder. “He finally has peace wolf.”

 

Lambert finally met Aiden's gaze.

Aiden saw pain.

 

Lambert draped the boy over the saddle of Fenwyrth. They went back to the peasant woman. 

 

Lambert saw her still at the tree digging. He picked up the little boy, wiping the blood from his nose and making sure his eyes were closed. 

 

Lambert stood behind her cradling her son. “I am so very sorry.” 

 

Aiden stood yards behind seeing how personal this was for Lambert, he wanted to give him space even though they both knew he could hear everything that was said. Witcher senses and all.

 

The peasant woman covered her mouth as she sobbed. With her free hand, she brushed the hair from her boy's forehead. She thumbed the diamond necklace around his neck. She removed it and placed it in Lambert's pocket. She then reached to hold her baby one last time. 

 

Lambert gently let go of the boy's body and the woman sank to the ground wailing her sorrow. 

 

Her husband must have heard her. He came out of the house wondering what the fuck was going on. When he realized his son had no life he began to scream “Mutant killed my boy!”

 

Lambert didn't even growl In protest or desired to stick around. He just turned and mounted his stallion, rode off to try and find a cave to sleep in before dark. Aiden silently followed, letting Lambert lead. 

_ He does have a heart in there. _

   


	8. Pup

   

“My horse needs a drink, Wolf.” Aiden noticed Devwynn's labored breathing from chasing after Lambert at breakneck speed. 

 

“That mare is so needy! I don't know why you keep her around.” Lambert shifted in his saddle, annoyed.

 

Aiden slid out of his saddle and led Devwynn to a rocky stream. “I need to be needed, Wolf.”

 

Lambert pursed his lips and led Fenwyrth to the stream as well. He patted the stallion’s shoulder tenderly, ignoring Aiden's statement.

 

“See it was a good thing she needed a drink.” Aiden nodded toward a cave opposite the stream. 

 

“I fucking hate wet feet.” Lambert scowled, mounting Fenwyrth. He coaxed him slowly over the stream. 

He was about halfway through when Aiden trudged through, holding Devwynn by the reins. Aiden reached the other side while Lambert had barely made it a few feet forward. Aiden stood across the stream, arms crossed, shooting Lambert a teasing glance.

 

“Not a fucking word Cat. I do NOT want wet feet.” Lambert gave his stallion a final kick and he made it across.

 

“ _ Cats  _ aren't supposed to like water Wolf. Not the other way around.” Aiden poked Lambert's thigh playfully. 

 

Lambert knew he was high maintenance, but after years of sleeping on a dirt floor, he liked things clean. He craved comfort. 

 

Spreading out the bedroll Aiden smoothed the wrinkles from the fabric. He arranged his bags neatly at the foot of the roll and positioned his horse's saddle as a pillow. 

 

“For sleeping in a cave you have things meticulously organized.” Lambert said solemnly as he arraigned wood to make a fire. 

 

Aiden cast igni to light to fire. Lambert huffed, irritated Aiden did it for him. “No matter how much chaos there is if there is organization I feel at peace.”

 

Lambert sighed, _I_ _am NOT chaos._

 

He began to organize his bags that he threw around his bedroll. The bedroll was positioned so the witchers slept with the tops of their heads facing one another. Lambert didn't want much eye contact with Aiden. But he wanted to show a little tenderness to Aiden by being less messy. 

 

A bottle of white gull and vodka clinked together as he arranged two mugs. Pouring half and half he handed a full mug to Aiden. “This cave is uninhabited and I don't want to be in my mind for a while.”

 

“What are you trying to drink away Wolf?” Aiden swirled around his mug. Lambert really did captivate his interest.

 

“Nothing.” Lambert lied.  “I just hate to be cold and I don't want to be a witcher for a while.”

 

“I won't let you freeze Wolf.” Aiden nudged his shoulder staring into the fire. “You really don't like being a witcher?”

 

“No.”

 

Aiden exhaled slowly. “Would you really prefer to be some nobleman or peasant with starving children?”

 

Lambert was silent. He wouldn't rather, he just wanted a choice.

 

“We don't get to choose our fate. We can make the best with where the dice roll though Wolf. As witchers, we are above humans with ability. We have the opportunity to live a long life… while staying dashingly handsome if I do say so myself.” Aiden slicked his hair back with his fingers with a confident smile.

 

Lambert was pretty sloshed. He seemed to inhale his drink as Aiden spoke. Aiden took his time speaking, allowing lots of moments of silence and was fingering all his tender spots with his words.

 

“I don't enjoy the filthy parts of being a witcher. The trials changed me forever as a man and I know there are certain things about myself that will never be normal. I have the choice to do malicious things with my purpose, or I can just try to live my best life, and that's exactly what I plan to do.” Aiden wrapped his arm around Lambert's shoulder, pulling him close. For just a moment Lambert leaned into his embrace.

 

Lambert drowned out Aiden's words with booze. He knew Aiden was right. He knew he had a choice with his life and his happiness. Lambert just didn't know how to be happy.

 

Lambert grunted his disgust and pushed Aiden away. He saw the blurry vision of Aiden's heartbroken eyes as he rejected him. Getting drunk was all he knew to do in these situations.

 

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stench filled their nostrils. The panting breathing of a dripping maw reverberated through their ears. Aiden was first to his feet. He went to inspect the cave entrance while Lambert staggered to his feet. He used the cave wall to balance himself as he went to go see the rear. They hadn't bothered inspecting the whole cave, just far enough in to ensure there was nothing close enough to sense them.

 

Lambert drew silver and tried to focus. He saw in front of him matted grey fur. The creature towered over him. Fierce growls rolled from the beast as it crouched on its haunches, leaping at Lambert. 

 

Lambert was too drunk to dodge properly. Before the beast's claws made contact with Lambert, Aiden jumped in front of him. Using aard to shove Lambert away and send the werewolf flying. Aiden was a touch too late as the claws sliced him from shoulder to hip bone. Aiden howled as he fell back, cracking his skull against the cave wall.

 

Lambert saw his friend go down and became enraged. The fit of rage was sobering. He flew at the werewolf that was still stunned from the aard blast, swinging violently. The werewolf howled as Lambert sliced its arm clean off. The silver burning as it cut in its abdomen, ripping a lung open. 

 

The werewolf crouched on its haunches and leapt at Lambert. Its towering height gave it the ability to soar right above Lambert as he knelt down. Lambert lifted his blade and it caught the wolf as it flew above him. The momentum from the jump assisted the silver sword in splitting the werewolf open right down the middle. It yowled in agony as it collapsed to the floor. 

Lambert finished it off in one swoop.

 

Aiden groaned subconsciously as his head lolled around. Lambert ran over to Aiden angry with himself because he felt responsible. “Come on Aiden stay with me!” 

 

Aiden groaned and opened his eyes. Lambert never noticed how vibrant of a yellow his eyes were. Aiden smiled at Lambert. “I knew I should have left a Wolf to handle the wolf.”

 

Lambert's laugh was laced with relief. At Least Aiden was conscious enough to be with the situation. Aiden reached out for Lambert and Lambert slipped his shoulder under his, supporting him. “Come on Cat, let me get you cleaned up.”

 

“I like rose petals in my bath Wolf.”

 

Lambert rolled his eyes and was very relieved to see Aiden hadn't hit his head hard enough not to crack jokes. He sat Aiden down on his bedroll. Aiden began to remove his armor, but he had double vision from hitting his head. Lambert noticed him struggling as he prepared the supplies to treat him. Lambert sat down the items next to Aiden and helped him undress. 

 

His fingers were so warm on Aiden's skin. Lambert encouraged Aiden to lay down so he could stitch him. Aiden was still dizzy and groaning, the dizziness made him nauseous. He covered his face with his hands. Grasping his face firmly on both sides it made Aiden feel like the room wasn't spinning.

 

He stopped fighting the feeling and slipped into darkness.

 

Lambert stitched Aiden up neatly. The sight of him lying there bleeding because of his actions infuriated him. Lambert knew he didn't handle his emotions in a healthy way at all, but witchers didn't have fucking emotions. 

He felt guilty Aiden suffered because of him. He felt even worse because he knew he hadn't been very good to Aiden the past few days. 

All Aiden wanted to do was be close to Lambert, to be let in on his world and be a part of it. But Lambert's fucked up personality wouldn't let him be happy, wouldn't let him have the things he craved the most.

 

Aiden slept peacefully. His breathing at a steady pace, the sound comforted Lambert. 

 

Lambert felt free to show Aiden tenderness since Aiden was sleeping. He arranged all of their items in a meticulous, organized way that Aiden needed. Lambert stitched up Aiden's armor as well in a neat fashion. 

_ A witcher never ever forgets to care for his blade. _

Lambert placed Aiden's swords on top of his neatly folded armor. He removed his own armor and did the same. Resting his back on the cave wall he closed his eyes, honing in on the rhythm of Aiden's pulse and breaths.

  
  
  


                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her belly was too swollen for little Lambert to climb into her lap. He missed her holding him. 

She wore a flowing peasant dress to hide her bump. He already hated Lambert, he didn't want any more mouths to feed, not that he fed them.

 

His father normally was too drunk to notice.

 

Today he was hungover and couldn't go to the tavern since he drank away all his crowns. His mood was beyond foul. 

 

He stormed around the house and his mother did her best to stay out of his way. 

She had her arms completely full of firewood and it blocked her field of view. Carrying it in the house she walked smack into her husband causing firewood to tumble everywhere. 

 

His father backhanded his mother and she fell over. The dress fell right over her bump showing the full curve. His eyes burned with rage as he roared. 

 

He kicked her as she was down. He kicked and kicked and kicked until blood pooled from between her legs. 

 

Lambert was too little to stop it.

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Lambert unbuttoned his cotton undershirt just enough to let his chest breathe. He took deep ragged breaths to calm him from his dark thoughts.

He sat next to Aiden's side. Aiden's hair was in his face. Lambert reached to brush it out of his eyes. His fingertips barely touching Aiden's skin. 

_ He was a handsome man. _

Lambert's fingers trailed tenderly down the side of Aiden's face. He ran the pad of his thumb over the short trimmed beard on Aiden's chin. Lambert sighed. He enjoyed touching Aiden, it ground on his nerves that he  _ enjoyed  _ it so much.

Lambert traced the outline of Aiden's bottom lip with his thumb. He took a slow breath as he fought his conscience telling him what he was doing was wrong. Lambert's thumb wandered up to caress Aiden's bottom lip. 

It was silky to the touch, he could tell Aiden's took good care of his skin. 

 

Before Lambert could register what was happening Aiden sucked Lambert's thumb in his mouth and bit down.

Lambert yanked his thumb back screeching “You fucking whoreson!”

Aiden tilted his head back and roared with laughter, rolling onto his side to face Lambert. “I couldn't let you take advantage of me, Wolf!”

 

Lambert rubbed his irritated thumb, it was red from the bite. “I was just making sure the fucking swallow potion was working!”

 

Aiden winced through a smile as he sat up. His stomach was still tender despite the swallow working fast on him, the werewolf didn't slice too deep in him, just deep enough to need stitches. He put his arm around Lambert's waist. “Come now Wolf, you don't have to hide from me.”

 

Lambert's spine tingled at the touch of Aiden's arm snaking around him, Aiden’s hand on his hip. “I never fucking hide.” He growled. 

 

Aiden pulled Lambert closer as he shifted his body so he could face Lambert at an angle. His face got closer to Lambert's neck when Lambert stubbornly kept his eyes forward on the fire, ignoring Aiden. He made sure his breath could be felt on Lambert's neck, he laughed through his nose as goosebumps rose from Lambert's flesh. Trailing a finger down the back of Lambert's neck he cooed “The Wolf is sensitive.”

 

“Mutations.” Lambert mumbled while shifting his hips subtly.

Aiden kissed the curve of Lambert's neck, they were so light all Lambert could feel was the subtle warmth of his lips. 

“If you don't like it and it's just the mutations tell me to stop Wolf.” Aiden trailed kisses upwards, each one giving more pressure. 

He sucked in Lambert's earlobe in his mouth. 

Lambert took a ragged breath.  _ This was scary, but it felt so right. _

 

Lambert didn't tell him to stop.

 

Aiden smiled as his tongue danced over Lambert's ear. 

_ He had him right where he wanted him. _

Aiden bit down on the top of Lambert's ear. Lambert yipped as the pain yanked him from the relaxed state he was in. He pulled his head away from Aiden but didn't get far.

 

Giggling devilishly Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert's shoulders pulling him close. Lambert's left shoulder nestled in Aiden's sternum. Aiden squeezed. “I won't let you get away from me.”

 

The sound of Aiden's words washed warmth over Lambert.

 

_ He loved it. _

 

Lambert turned to look Aiden in the eye. 

 

Lambert's eyes were full of cynicism, frustration and heartache.  

 

_ He was vulnerable. _

 

Aiden smiled at Lambert. The darkness that was in and all around Lambert made Aiden want to wash it all away. Aiden ran his fingers through Lambert's hair. 

 

Lambert wrapped his arms around Aiden's waist, pulling him closer. His hands snaked over Aiden's ribcage. He leaned in to press his forehead against Aiden's. He shuddered as Aiden's hand cradled the back of his head. 

 

Lambert gave in and kissed Aiden. 

 

He had never thought of a man in that way before. He never minded admiring men from afar but he never went further than that.

He enjoyed it much more than he thought he would.

 

Aiden was waiting for Lambert to make a move. He was a patient Cat and got so much more satisfaction when his prey came to him.

 

Pulling Lambert closer Aiden smiled though his kisses. His fingers slithered down Lambert's spine causing him to shudder. Aiden kissed him hungrily and wanted to just  _ melt _ into the witcher.

 

Lambert grunted as Aiden grew more ferocious. Aiden sensed Lambert's reluctance. He whispered into Lambert's mouth. “It's okay Wolf. It's just you and me.”

Aiden pulled Lambert so he was sitting in his lap, knees straddling Aiden's hips. 

 

Lambert pressed his forehead against Aiden and sighed. “I've never thought of men this way before.”

 

Aiden rubbed Lambert's back tenderly. “You're not thinking of  _ men _ this way Wolf. It's just you and I, no one else. You're thinking of  _ me. _ ” He soothed.

 

Lambert buried his face in Aiden's shoulder, squeezing his waist. “You're the only one I've ever thought of like this, I don't fucking know why!” He was frustrated but sounded defeated.

 

“Its okay Wolf I'm here…  _ it's okay. _ ” Aiden murmured into Lambert's ear. “I promise you will enjoy being with me.”

 

“You're not fucking my ass Cat!” Lambert growled as he began to kiss Aiden again, his tongue exploring his mouth. “... at least not  _ yet.” _

 

Aidens tongue danced over Lambert's, he giggled as he went along. Aiden found Lambert's gruffness  _ so  _ charming.  

 

The buttons on Lambert's shirt didn't resist much as Aiden undid them. Lambert shivered at Aiden's touch. Aiden's lips kissed the normal skin in between his witcher scars very tenderly. 

 

Lambert knit his brow as he stroked Aiden's hair. “Interesting placement Cat.” It came out more like a question than a statement.

 

“You said you wanted to forget you're a witcher for the night. I want to fulfill your wish.” He said it through kisses. Hugging Lambert close Aiden didn't want any space between them.

 

Lambert had never been this intimate with someone before. He had many a good plough, but never with the closeness Aiden gave him. The feeling was fucking intoxicating.

 

He fanned out his fingers in Aiden's hair, pressing his nose up against the top of Aiden's scalp. Aiden was still kissing his chest, humming satisfaction to Lambert's touch.

 

Lambert inhaled. Aiden smelled of smoke, musk and pine.  _ The scent of a home. _

 

Lambert wasn't hiding anymore. 

 

He ground his erection through his trousers up against Aiden's. Hooking a finger under Aiden's chin he pulled him back up for a kiss. Lambert growled through his passion while his lips devoured Aiden's. 

 

Aiden's nimble fingers unfastened Lambert's trousers, the crotch plate falling to the floor. Aiden trailed his fingers over Lambert's cock through his knickers.

_ It drove Lambert mad _ .

Lambert grunted and bit Aiden's lip out of frustration. He had his teeth around Aiden's lip when Aiden purred. “Lay back Pup and I'll give you some relief.”

 

Lambert looked at Aiden through hooded eyes when he lay back on the bedroll. He used his elbow to prop himself up to look at Aiden. 

Even if it was just for a few seconds,  _ they hated being apart. _

 

Aiden grinned devilishly as he sat on his haunches. His shoulders lowered so he could go back to trailing kisses down Lambert. Groaning from all the teasing Lambert went to reach for his throbbing cock. Aiden slapped his hand away. “That's mine Pup. It's not so fun when I'm the one driving  _ you _ crazy, now is it?”

 

“You're a fucking whoreson Cat.” Lambert hissed through his bared teeth. Aiden looked up at Lambert letting his tongue fall flat, trailing it down his navel. He never let his eyes lose contact with Lambert's glassy orange ones.

 

Pulling Lambert's trousers and knickers down to his ankles Aiden tightened his grip on the cloth so Lambert's ankles were bound together. Lambert wiggled his feet trying to shake off the clothes. “Why are you a big fucking tease Cat?!”

 

“You should ask yourself that question Pup. I practically foamed at the mouth our first night together listening to you stroke your cock.” His eyes burned into Lambert's.

 

“I'm not exactly quiet, I just didn't know you liked it so much.” Lambert kicked off his trousers and spread his legs. He reached for his cock again and Aiden swatted it away again. 

 

_ Fuck _

 

Aiden squeezed Lambert's cock in an upward fashion letting the top ooze. Eyes still burning into Lambert's, he relished the look on Lambert's face as pleasure began to wash through him. 

 

Positioning himself between Lambert's legs Aiden laid his tongue flat on Lambert's slick head. He dragged his tongue down to his balls. Sucking one in his teeth lightly grazed Lambert's flesh. Lambert hissed and grabbed Aiden by the hair but he didn't budge. “Don't ever hide from me again Pup.”

 

Lambert relaxed, propping himself up on an elbow. With his free hand, he brushed Aiden's disheveled hair out of his eyes. Slicking it backwards, it was too short to tuck behind his ear. “I won't.”

 

Aiden smiled as he took Lambert's member in his mouth, holding him by his aching balls. His mouth burned from the heat of Lambert's cock. He didn't realize just how much of a frenzy he put Lambert in. 

 

He didn't hesitate to swallow Lambert's cock right down to the hilt. A steady rhythm built, Lambert fingered Aiden's hair tousling it back to its disheveled state. Moaning and breathing through his teeth Lambert struggled to keep it together. Then Aiden looked him right in the eye as he swallowed his cock, squeezing his balls.

 

Lambert lost it. 

 

He fell back flat on the bedroll, using two hands he cradled Aiden's head and spurted an aching load into his mouth. Aiden yipped at the surprise of how full his mouth was, he couldn't hold it all in. Dripping semen from his mouth he released Lambert's still twitching cock. 

 

Wiping off his smiling lips he crawled on top of Lambert. He slipped a dripping finger into Lambert's mouth and mewled his pleasement as Lambert sucked it clean. Catching his breath Lambert kissed Aiden's sticky lips. “You taste like vodka and rage Pup.”

 

He rolled Aiden over so he was now on top. Lambert slid his tongue between Aiden's lips. Humming, Aiden reached his into Lambert's mouth. Lambert sucked Aiden's tongue, savoring his taste. “And you taste like morning dew.”

 

Aiden laughed, stroking Lambert's hair. “You out there licking leaves in the morning Pup?”

 

Lambert scowled, squinting his eyes. He traveled down to Aiden's waist, hooking his fingers under his belt. “These can stay on if you prefer Cat.” Aiden sat up and pulled in Lambert by the back of the head for a kiss. “I'm letting you fuck my ass Pup. We can call it even.”

 

Lambert pushed Aiden back down on his back and yanked off his trousers swiftly. He grabbed his vial of oil by the fire he had warming. 

Aiden raised a brow.  _ Sneaky Wolf had it all ready to go since we got here. _

Laying down on top of him Lambert kissed him hungrily. Wedging himself between his legs Lambert completely ignored Aiden's cock as his hands reached in between his ass.

_ My turn to tease _ .

 

Aiden was so worked up he seemed to inhale Lambert. They both felt the throb of Aiden's erection that was screaming for attention. Lambert smirked as his oily fingers spread Aiden open, circling his hole slowly. 

 

Aiden whimpered and shifted trying to get Lambert to enter him. Frustrated he reached for his cock, but before he could Lambert seized him by the wrist and pinned it. Aiden grunted in protest. “Please.”

Lambert continued to tease his hole. “Please what?”

“Please enter me. I need it.”

Lambert pressed his nose against Aiden's, looking him dead in the eye as he pushed two fingers in him. Aiden inhaled his moan. Lambert's fingers massaged the slick heat of Aiden's insides working him open. Aiden dug his fingers into Lambert's shoulder as he moaned for more.

He gave him more. 

 

Lambert bit his way down Aiden's neck to his shoulder down to his nipple as he squirmed under him. Aiden's ass was fully relaxed “I can't take any more Pup. I need you inside of me.” 

 

Lambert had never been genuinely needed by another human that he returned feelings for. It was a welcome change to the women that he used and that he meant nothing to. 

 

He aligned himself with Aiden's pelvis, rubbing his cock head against his hole slowly. Looking down on Aiden with arrogant eyes. 

“Say it again.”

“Give it to me Pup.”

 

Aiden whimpered and wriggled against Lambert's cock. Lambert leaned down and wrapped one arm around Aiden's waist the other aligned his cock head with his hole. Aiden's lips wrapped around Lambert's as he entered him. 

 

Aiden's hole easily accepted Lambert's steady strokes. It impressed Lambert how Aiden moved in rhythm with him and expressed how much he enjoyed his cock. It was amazing how Aiden wasn't afraid to be who he was and he  _ enjoyed  _ being himself. Strangely, Lambert wasn't jealous, he was comforted by this.

 

Stroking Aiden firmly with his thrusts Lambert revelled at the sight, Aiden was immaculate. As Lambert sat upright he held one thigh to pull Aiden onto his cock, building force. 

Aiden covered his mouth, loud shuddering moans escaped from between his fingers. His hips were trembling as strings of cum spurted from his cock. Lambert bit his lip at the sight, his face bright red as his own orgasm overcame him.

 

Pulling out of Aiden, Lambert laid down on his side next to him, breathing heavily. Aiden felt warmth ooze from his insides. He groaned in frustration.  _ That will take days to clean out. _ Lambert snorted a laugh, planting a kiss on Aiden's sweaty face. He put his arm around him and said in a low voice “Can't let you just forget about me Cat.” 

His grin was carnivorous.

  


	9. You Wont Be Vulnerable Alone

   

The moon was full and it’s light glimmered all over the surface of the rocky stream. It washed out the skin complexion of both witchers as they sat on rocks to bathe. “I thought you hated the cold and wet feet Pup?”

 

“If you hadn't insisted on making such a mess Cat… My nipples are sharper than my fucking swords.” Lambert hissed. He was scrubbing cave dust from his hair. 

 

“You obviously haven't felt your prick lately. But don't worry, I'll keep you warm.” Aiden splashed Lambert with a wave of cold water. The shock knocked him off the rock he was sitting on. Lamberts witcher eyes glowed red like fire at Aiden, who was cackling. “No need to rinse now Pup!”

 

“For someone who was a cum covered mess under me not too long ago you sure are a bastard!” Lambert was breathing sharply from the shock of the cold water.

 

Aiden folded his arms “ _ Me a bastard?! Is this coming from you?! _ ”

 

Lambert wiggled his lips stubbornly. “If I'm so terrible you don't have to be here Cat.” his voice was low because he didn't want Aiden to hear it and actually leave. 

 

Aiden was silent. He submerged in the water up to his neck, the cold soothed his swollen wounds. “You want us to part ways Wolf?”

 

Lambert's voice broke. “Fuck no.”

 

“I won’t leave you Pup. Now turn around and I'll wash your back.”

  
  


                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Munching on fish Lambert and Aiden sat side by side in their knickers. 

 

“Tell me why you acted the way you did with the little boy.” Aiden spoke calmly.

 

“What way did I act?” Lambert sat his plate down, leaning back against the wall.

 

“Don't play ignorant Wolf.  You didn't even haggle for coin for starters.”

 

Lambert swallowed the lump in his throat. “My father was a drunk. He beat my mother and I near death multiple times. I mean he beat her so hard she miscarried, multiple fucking times. I was seven, wiping up a fetus off the fucking floor. Dad wandered home drunk for the bar and lost his way. Ran into a nest of nekkers. A witcher saved him and my life was given for that fucking prick's.” Lambert had no anger in his voice, just heartbreak. “I was so close to my mother. She is and has been the only love I have ever had or felt. No one has ever compared. Fucking sad I know, witchers always meet a woman on the path that they fall in love with but not me. No one has ever given a fuck, I know I don't make it easy either. But those contracts that remind me of my own mother, I always have a soft spot for...”

 

Aiden loved the raw portions of Lambert. There was an aching soul in there. It was so satisfying to know that he was one of the only ones to be able to see it, to be  _ shown  _ it. 

The heartache of such a smoldering man could be felt deep in the pit of Aiden's stomach, nothing he could say or do could ever make that better.

 

So he didn't. 

 

Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert, his face nestled in Lambert's damp hair. He was about to speak when he felt Lambert relax and lean into Aiden's embrace.  _ Finally. _

 

In the passing moments the two witchers felt their energy mingle against one another. Aiden's comforting aura swirled around Lambert's darkness in an intimate haze. 

 

“At the Cat School the only reason I was brought in was to be a sex toy for the other witchers. I was brought in very young and underwent training until I was big enough. I was little enough at the time to not understand that I was being molested and as I grew up I never knew it was really wrong. I never said no or anything. Now I crave the comfort of men and women's bodies don't have an effect on me. I hardly ever use axii because I can typically just manipulate someone with skill. I feel this perverse need to use and be used.” Aiden murmured all this into Lambert's hair, very softly and heartfelt. “I will never compare our situations and neither should you Pup. I would just never let you be vulnerable alone,things aren't one sided with me.”

 

It felt good to let go of something he kept inside of him for so long. Only Vesimir knew why Lambert was the way he was. He liked the fact that Aiden made him feel like he wasn't so alone, in more ways than one.

 

There was a calm silence between the two of them for a while.

 

“Tell me the story of your client that wanted you to lift that curse from the ogre? I'm curious about the other side.” Aiden let Lambert go after kissing his head.

 

Lambert let out a laugh when he looked at Aiden. “Fool was in love with him. He told me that the ogre was cursed by a woman that he ended up bashing to bits in a fit of rage. He never outright told me that they were in love, but you could tell. He had so much heartbreak in his voice and guilt. He was terrified when I mentioned killing the thing. Before he was killed he said he loved the ogre and asked him to forgive him. So I'm guessing the ogre had a woman that was in love with him but he was in love with my client and she jealously turned him into that monster.” 

Aiden stretched his upper body and snorted a laugh. “Love is so powerful. It was fucking foolish of that ogre to pretend to be what he wasn't with that woman. If he had just loved your client he would still be here and no one would be dead. Shit they probably could have lived happily ever after.”

 

Lambert felt a pang of offense by Aiden's words. “I'm not pretending Cat. I truly enjoy and love women.” Lambert sighed and rubbed his face, he didn't want to hurt Aiden. “But you are truly different, I've never felt this way about a man before.”

 

Aiden raised an eyebrow watching Lambert stumble over his words. “How do you feel Pup?”

 

His eyes softened. “You make me feel like I'm not so alone, like I'm normal. I've always wanted to feel normal. I feel comfortable and warm, which I never fucking feel. Fates Aiden my fucking point was that I don't pretend with you!”

 

Aiden kissed Lambert with a smile “It's okay Pup, I feel the same. You're just so adorable when you bare your soul to me. I love seeing that you do indeed have one in there.” Poking a finger at Lambert's ribs which caused him to twitch a little. “Oooooh and he's ticklish!” Continuing to strum his ribcage pinning Lambert to the ground.

 

Lambert brought his knee into Aiden's side, grinning. “Whoreson!”

 

Aiden kissed him and chewed on his lip “I couldn't let you keep that scowl on that face Pup. You're too handsome to scowl.”

 

Lambert scowled out of force of habit. Aiden kissed him again and strummed his ribs. “You stop that scowling!” Aiden's laugh was infectious. 

 

He exhaled slowly and smiled softly at Aiden. Pulling up the blankets he brushed the hair out of Aiden's eyes. “Go to fucking sleep Cat. I don't want to live in the cave forever.”

 

Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert nuzzling his neck. “Fine, but you better let me sleep in. I _ will  _ spank you if I get woken up early.”

 

Lambert snorted and rolled over, waving his hand to dismiss Aiden. 

 

Aiden's breathing was slow and rhythmic. Lambert laid awake for a while listening to it. He never wanted that sound to leave him. Closing his eyes he found a sense of peace that never visited him.


	10. Big Bad Wolf

 

Aiden stirred first in the morning. Lambert had his arm wrapped around him. His feline flexibility enabled Aiden to roll over without Lambert feeling it. Lambert's face was peaceful, the lines in between his brows permanently knit together. Aiden's fingers traced the lines lightly, Lambert  _ was so handsome _ he thought to himself.

 

“So does this mean I get to spank you Cat?” Lambert grumbled through closed eyes, his tone indicated he wanted to go back to sleep. 

Aiden laughed through his nose, thinking that question ridiculous. “Yeah, and I will call you Daddy and you will call me Kitten.”

Lambert choked on a laugh as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “You say that like it's supposed to be the other way around Cat.”

 

Aiden was silent, grinning at Lambert. Lambert was still rubbing his eyes and when they were clean he looked at Aiden, shocked. “Oh fuck no you loon!”

Aiden chuckled trailing a finger along Lambert's stubble. “ _ That's Daddy to you!” _

 

Lambert slapped away his hand, disgusted. Aiden roared with laughter. Sitting up Lambert folded his arms. “Oh that's fucking  _ adorable _ Aiden.” 

Aiden reached up and kissed him. “Your face is adorable Wolf. It was fucking priceless. I love pushing your buttons!”

 

Lambert was pouting through his chewing while they ate breakfast. Aiden loved it.

  
  
  


They had to pack up their belongings and set out in search of a new contract. Lambert hated the thought of going back to being a witcher, but his night with Aiden was worth it. He hated sleeping in caves, even more, a warm bed is what he wanted, Aiden in it was what he needed.

 

“I know an elf family not too far from here Wolf. We should be able to get a bed there. If you behave I'll even share the bed with you.” Aiden winked as he mounted Devwynn and spurred her on. 

 

Lambert was left there to soak in Aiden's sentence, grinding his teeth he carried on after him. 

_ Fucker won't dominate me like he thinks. _

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aiden knocked on the door. He was greeted by a tall and slender elf, his face was painted in Scoia'tael fashion. The elf opened his arms in an embrace. “Ceàdmil vatt'ghern!” 

Aiden squeezed the elf. “It is so good to see you Nwynhal!”  

 

Nwynhal invited Aiden inside. “What brings you out our way?” 

Aiden sat down at the table by the fireplace in the little cottage.”I've taken a lover, another witcher. I knew I could enjoy him here and strengthen our bond.” Squeezing Nwynhal's hand “I missed my dear friends so much and I knew we would find solace here. Where is Calen?”

 

Nwynhal stretched in his chair. “Still in bed vatt'ghern, sex coma.”

Aiden smirked  _ that sounded nice.  _ “Where is your vatt'ghern?”

 

“Settling the horses, he isn't as open as we are so be gentle.” Nwynhal smiled. “I'm  _ always _ gentle.”

 

Birds chirped throughout the forest, the sounds reverberated showing they truly were in the middle of nowhere. The cabin was in the middle of nothing but trees. They hid it perfectly. No humans to spit at him as he passed, no monsters to kill for a pathetic amount of coin. 

 

Lambert enjoyed the company of elves, they had an arrogant nature like him and they were prejudiced against by humans too.

 

Fenwyrth and Devwynn set up for the night. He affectionately pat each horse, it comforted him more than them.

He made his way to the house where Aiden opened the door for him. “ _ There _ he is! Did you hand feed the horses? You took so long!” 

 

Before Lambert could retort Nwynhal greeted him “Vatt'ghern! I am so glad to meet you! Aiden sure picked a handsome lover!”

 

Lambert felt the hot flush of embarrassment wash over him.

 

“Relax vatt'ghern we do not judge, we welcome you.” Nwynhal put a reassuring hand on Lambert's shoulder guiding him to come inside and sit at their table. “My name is Lambert.” 

 

“Lambert.” Nwynhal cooed then turned to Aiden. “ _ Good choice.”  _ Aiden beamed proudly.

 

Their conversation was broken by a door creaking open and a naked elf man resting against the doorframe. “Caen me a'baethe? (give me a kiss)” The elf's eyes were still closed after a few moments he opened them to see why Nwynhal hadn't come to kiss him. He purred “Ooooh, hello Aiden, you're looking  _ handsome as ever _ . Who is your little friend?”

 

Lambert felt jealousy begin to simmer inside of him from the elf's tone. “Name’s Lambert.” He spoke coolly, he hated the smug look Aiden gave him when he was asserting power over him. 

 

Aiden still shot him the look.  _ Good, I like them possessive.  _

 

“It is so good to see you again Calen.” Aiden looked the naked elf up and down, milking Lambert's jealousy. “ _ So very good.” _

 

Lambert's insides were on fire now.

 

Calen turned back into the bedroom to fetch some knickers.

 

He returned in a robe that reached his knees. Sitting down next to Nwynhal he kissed the elf. “How have you vatt'ghern been?” Calen poured tea for everyone.

 

Aiden took his tea and smiled. “Around, as usual. We actually just took a contract for a noblewoman, clearing her manor of an infestation. I ended up ploughing her son.” Aiden and the other elves rumbled with laughter. “You guys wouldn't believe the sex dungeon this woman had in her basement! Her husband died and she never used it again. It sat vacant and became infested.”

 

Lambert was now seething.

 

Nwynhal creeped his fingers up Calen's thigh under the table. “Oh we would  _ love _ that. We have been considering building one to enjoy over the winter.”

 

“Has the Scoia'tael been keeping you busy?” Aiden squeezed Lambert's thigh urging him to be polite and drink his tea. Lambert smelled the tea, it smelled like jasmine and chamomile. 

 

“Nothing we can't handle vatt'ghern.” Nwynhal reached across the table to squeeze Aiden's hand with both of his. Aiden smiled warmly at him. 

 

Lambert glared daggers into his tea.

 

“I want you to always meet up with on the path. I come visit every summer and I just don't know what I would do without you here.” Aiden patted Nwynhal's hands

 

“Well you would take this home as your own vatt'ghern. Seriously, if we are not ever here this house is yours. You are a dear and true friend to us and we want you and your friend to always find sanctuary here.” Calen smiled at Lambert. 

 

“As much as we hate to leave you, we have to meet up with our unit and will be gone for a few weeks. Please make this home your own.” Nwynhal released Aiden's hand and finished his tea.

 

Both elves stood and went into their bedroom to put on their armor and prepare to leave.

 

Aiden stroked Lambert's back, who was still fuming a little. He bent in close and whispered. “I've never touched either elf, they are true friends wolf. Do not fear. I'm all yours.”

 

“I don't know what you're referencing.” Lambert lied, badly.

 

Aiden snorted his doubt of Lambert's statement. 

 

The elves emerged from their bedroom in their armor, bows slung over their shoulders. “It is time for us to go vatt'ghern. Please use our home while we are away. You are safe here.”

 

Aiden embraced the elves “Safe travels to you both. We will be here until you return. I want to know you made it back safely.”

 

“Va fail.” The elves said in unison as they disappeared into the forest.

 

Aiden shut the door behind them and leaned up against it grinning at Lambert. “No place I would rather be.” 

 

When he thought about it, Lambert agreed. He wanted to be in a comfy bed with Aiden. He didn't have any of the stress of the path here, no haggling, no sleeping in ditches and drinking from puddles. He felt good enough to smile.

 

Lambert got up and went over to Aiden, snaking his hands over his hips. “I need to punish you for getting me so upset earlier.”

 

“Oh please.” Aiden snorted. “You can huff and puff but you won't blow my house down Wolf.”

 

“Fine.” Lambert threw his hands up in submission and stormed off into the bedroom. “Since I can't blow your house down, you'll have to settle for blowing mine down.”

 

He kicked his boots off, ignoring the pouting Aiden still in the doorway. Reclining against the headboard he folded his fingers together behind his head.

 

Aiden knew when he first met Lambert he was in for a lot of struggling conflict. He just didn't expect it to be so sexy. Both men struggled for dominance, for more room on the bed, and for the last word.  _ It was so much fun. _

 

Aiden made his way to the doorway in the bedroom, leaning against it and stroking the frame to tease Lambert. “What if I'm not sorry Pup?”

 

“Then the big bad wolf will make you fucking sorry Cat.” Lambert huffed.

 

Aiden removed his cat armor revealing his undershirt, sighing relief. Lambert did the same, their eyes locked as both the men struggled for dominance but kept their cool. Lambert threw his undershirt at Aiden “Get the fuck over here.” 

 

Aiden obeyed with his carnivorous grin, crawling from the foot of the bed to sit on his haunches between Lambert's spread legs. “Are you really  _ that _ upset my jealous pup?”

 

“I know you'll make it up to me Cat.” He spread his legs just a little more. Eyes still burning into Aiden's.

 

Aiden caved.

 

He crawled forth and unlaced Lambert's trousers pulling them and his knickers down altogether. Lambert's dripping cock sprang forward and was twitching a little. Aiden lay flat on his belly in between Lambert's thighs, giving him apologetic eyes.

 

Lambert shuddered a little at the sensation of Aiden's breath on his balls. He slid back a little into Aiden's touch as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. Breathing relief at Aiden's touch he admired just how good Aiden looked in the evening light pouring in from the window. Brushing the hair from his eyes Lambert carded his fingers through Aiden's hair, once his fingers reached the back of his head he pulled him in closer.

 

Aiden inhaled deeply, feeling the heat radiate from Lambert's cock. Lambert's musk was intoxicating. Aiden slid the flat of his tongue down Lambert's shaft,  enjoying the hiss from Lambert as he finally put his tongue on it. 

 

Lambert couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Aiden by the hair, pulling him up and pressing his cock head to his lips. He applied force, looking Aiden in the eye. His gaze burned into Aiden and Aiden knew it was time to give in and apologize. He allowed his lips to part and Lambert to enter his throat. 

 

Lambert showed no mercy, as soon as he was in, he was in the back of Aiden's throat. He held him down until Aiden let out a groan and swallowed. Lambert hissed through clenched teeth and released Aiden's hair. 

 

Aiden felt Lambert's cock ooze in the back of his throat. He came back up for air and in an instant, he was swallowing Lambert again. His hand wrapped around the base of Lambert's cock, his palm holding his aching sac against him. Lambert groaned his approval. 

 

Encouraged by Lambert's moans Aiden began bobbing faster. His tongue wiggling back and forth the whole time. He was beginning to drip all down Lambert's balls to his asshole. Lambert grunted furiously and held Aiden down until his nose was up against his pubic mound. Aiden struggled a little and swallowed. When he started to gag Lambert let him go. The sounds of his struggling and gagging lit such a fire in Lambert. 

 

Aiden came up for air letting Lambert's cock completely out of his mouth. Panting he wiped off his mouth looking up at Lambert. Lambert could see tears streaming from Aiden's eyes from the gagging. He grinned, swiping one away with his thumb. “You look so fucking good this way Cat.”

 

Chewing on his lip Aiden felt his cock twitch at Lambert's words. He began to stroke Lambert's cock, tilting it up against his belly so he could suck on his swollen testicles. Lapping his tongue around one and then the other greedily. He wanted a big load in his mouth and was going to encourage his balls to give him one. Lambert's moans became more and more frustrated.

 

Aiden moved down further licking the skin under Lambert's sac and then to his puckered hole. Lambert hissed at the new sensation but then relaxed against Aiden's probing tongue. His fingers fisting Aiden's hair. Stroking faster Aiden lapped faster at the tender hole. Lambert began to squirm impatiently, he dragged Aiden back up to his cock by his hair. 

 

Aiden greedily accepted the cock in his mouth working it into the back of his mouth. Rubbing Lambert's hole he could feel Lambert rut up into his throat as he sucked. Aiden could feel Lambert's balls begin to tense and he looked up into Lambert's eyes. 

 

That sent him over the edge. “Oh fuck Aiden I'm…”

 

Aiden smiled on Lambert's cock as he felt Lambert's seed begin to spill into his mouth. He greedily sucked the fluid out. Lambert couldn't believe Aiden was able to hold it all in there. Aiden kept slowly sucking Lambert and Lambert had to pull his cock from his mouth. 

 

Greedily giggling Aiden crawled up to Lambert's chest to kiss him. He parted Lambert's lips with his tongue spilling his load into his mouth. Lambert's tongue wrestled over Aiden's as they both lapped up his cum. 

 

“I apologize Wolf.”

 

Stroking Aiden's back he murmured. “I already forgave you.”


	11. I Will Behave, Commander.

 

“How did you manage to become so close with Scoia'tael elves?” Lambert and Aiden were resting with their backs against the headboard of the bed. They sat side by side, not touching. They were passing a bottle of vodka back and forth.

 

Taking a swig from the bottle Aiden held it in his mouth, savoring the burn. “Men like us have to stick together.” 

 

Lambert was silent, milling over ‘ _ men like us.’ _

 

“I always admired how they were so in love. They travelled together, kicked ass and then came to a secluded home. They were always happy.” Aiden handed Lambert the bottle.

 

_ Jealousy burned within him. _

 

“Witchers don't get to be fucking happy.” Lambert hissed through his vodka.

 

“Bullshit.” Aiden whipped around to look at Lambert who would not meet his gaze, he just stared into the bottle.

 

“We always have a fucking choice Lambert.  _ You _ just don't know how to be happy and how to let yourself be happy.” Aiden was gripping Lambert by the shoulders shaking him lightly. 

 

“What fucking choice do we have Cat? Take some fucking contract from a noble that would set us up for life? Find some fucking cave in the woods and live off the land? No witcher ever gets happily ever after.” His voice faltered as he met Aiden's eyes. 

 

Aiden leaned in and kissed his forehead. “The noble contract sounds nice. Have them set us up in some villa with a full staff. Get fat off the gourmet foods and make love on the balcony.” smiling feverishly.

 

Lambert snorted an insincere laugh, wrapping his arms around Aiden. “And I can wear silk doublets and exotic feathered hats.”

 

“My Wolf likes to dress up?” Aiden laid a playful bite on the tip of his nose.

 

Lambert squeezed his sides. “I'm fucking dashing Cat.”

 

Aiden raked his fingers through Lambert's hair tenderly. “That you are.  _ You do deserve happiness Pup. _ ” Lambert grunted his doubt and Aiden kissed him to silence it. “And I will help you find it.”

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had to hunt for their dinner Lambert was loud and clumsy compared to Aiden's feline stealthiness. Every twig cracking made Aiden hiss at Lambert in frustration. It soon became a game to Lambert. He wanted to see just how badly he could irritate the Cat until he snapped and yelled causing the bigger fuck up.

 

Aiden could smell a doe nibbling on fallen acorns over a rocky outcropping. He perched himself on top of a boulder with an arrow ready to strike. He was waiting for the deer to turn so he could have a clear shot at her. 

 

Lambert admired how handsome Aiden looked when he was concentrating, determination wrote beautiful lines across his face. Lambert's boot slipped on the boulder causing some loose pebbles to go tumbling down the side. Aiden's eyes grew wide with anger and he was about to hiss when the doe turned to face the noise. The arrow did the hissing instead as it left the bow hitting the doe right in the heart.

 

“You fucking jackass! We almost went hungry!” Aiden pushed Lambert who fell off the boulder laughing.

 

“How does it feel to be the crabby one now Cat?” Lambert pulled the arrow from the doe and slung her over his shoulder. He was a lot more muscular than he looked.

 

“You're cleaning and preparing our dinner as an apology for being an ass.”

  
  


                             ~~~~~~~~~~

 

He hated the feeling of sticky fingers and getting filth under his fingernails. Gutting and skinning the doe will take  _ forever _ to scrub out of his nails. 

 

Slinging a leg over his shirtless shoulder he went inside to Aiden. Smug grin on his face, he was not going to show Aiden how much he hated being filthy. 

 

Blood was dripping down his chest from the fresh venison leg on his shoulder. Aiden breathed in the sight of Lambert. The blood trickled down the ripples of his muscles. 

 

“You sure made quick work of her Wolf.” Aiden sat at the table sipping tea. Humming his admiration of Lambert's body. “I'm starving.”

 

Lambert slapped the leg down on the table. “You sure have hungry eyes alright.”

 

Looking Lambert up and down Aiden purred. “Oh I'm hungry alright.”

 

Oblivious to his inference Lambert grunted. “Then get cooking Cat. I need to bathe.”

Aiden loved to watch him walk away. Blood dripping down his shoulder blades. 

 

Aiden had the tub all ready for Lambert when he got home. Lambert smiled to himself when he saw the tub. It was full of milky water, steam rolling off it. White myrtle petals floated on the top.

_ He is so sweet. _

 

He sank into the water up to his ears and hummed his pleasure. Red bloomed at the surface as the blood washed away. 

_ I am lucky. _

He was sharing a part of his life with another human being and he was  _ enjoying it. _ Genuinely.

  
  
  


Aiden prepared the venison leg over the fire and roasted some root vegetables in some fresh herbs. It was getting dark so he lit some candles around the little cottage. Fruity aroma enveloped his nostrils as he poured the wine. He was arranging the plates with food when Lambert flung the bedroom door open. He was standing there in elf breeches that were too skinny for him and stuck do him like a second skin and a Scoia'tael hat, furry squirrel tail draped over his left temple. 

 

Aiden choked on his laughter at the sight of him. The breeches were bright yellow with green stripes and Lambert just stood there, shoulders tall, legs spread, head high. It was more obnoxious than Lambert.

 

“Just what in the fuck is so funny? I am  _ dashing! _ ” Lambert feigned offense.

 

“You can’t even see yourself, Wolf! Fates Lambert, you look like a jester!” Aiden's laughter was dying down. “It's so nice to see you have a  _ fun _ side.”

 

It hurt Lambert a little to hear, he hated that people thought so little of him even though he knew his behavior earned that reputation. The little slight from Aiden just stung more. He didn't show it though, just placed his fists on his hips. “Oh, I'm fun Cat. I'm  _ real  _ fun… but my balls are choking in these tight ass trousers.”

 

Aiden watched Lambert do a funky dance trying to peel off the elf's trousers.  One ankle got caught in the skin tight fabric and he fell right on his ass trying to wiggle free. “Fucking bitch.” 

 

Aiden began to roar with laughter watching Lambert struggle. “How many fiends have you slain Pup?”

 

Lambert was trying to pry his ankle free as he grunted. “I don't know, 27 give or take.”

 

“And a pair of trousers has got you all twisted?” Aiden said smugly as he sipped his wine. Lambert was at his side fumbling with the trousers Aiden was looking down at him whilst he crossed his legs.

 

“Don't fucking look at me like you're better than me Cat.” Lambert was now very frustrated as he freed himself from the trousers, throwing them roughly at Aiden. Aiden's heightened witcher senses helped him catch them before they hit him, never breaking his arrogant grin.

 

Lambert sat in his knickers and began to eat. He sat with his legs spread to let the blood resettle in his balls. “I like it when you cook for me.”

 

Aiden smiled warmly at the comment, it washed warmth over him. “You do?”

 

Speaking through his food. “Yeah, my Wolf brothers said I can't even cook noodles right. You're really talented with food though.”

 

“You have many other talents though Pup. I'm happy to cook for you.” 

 

Aiden cleared his plate rather fast. Lambert soon followed, they hadn't eaten all day so warm food was welcome. 

 

The fireplace was between the bedroom and the main room of the cottage. Lambert decided it was much more comfortable to relax in bed. He grabbed the bottle of wine and sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard. He watched the flames lick their way up and down. 

 

He was satisfied.

 

Aiden cleaned up after their meal and went into the bedroom to see Lambert sitting in bed, in his knickers and squirrel tail hat still on. He covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Lambert shot him an irritated look. “Are you gonna laugh at me all fucking day?”

 

“You're such a lush! I can’t even handle it!” Aiden stripped down to his knickers and sat on the bed next to Lambert. He made a big stretch, his muscles and bones creaked. “You've always liked to dress up?”

 

Lambert felt himself fluster. He loved to pretend that he wasn't himself. He ignored Aiden and continued to nurse the bottle.

 

Aiden could tell by his reaction Lambert was a bit embarrassed, he decided to poke the wound. “So what am I, the commander of the blue stripes supposed to do with a Scoia'tael prisoner?” Before Lambert could respond or even react Aiden was on top of him. He held Lambert's wrists above his head and pinned his legs down with his knees. 

 

“Oh fuck off Aiden!” Lambert ground out the words and struggled against Aiden's hold. Even with how much smaller Aiden's frame was, he was so strong. 

 

Aiden gave Lambert a hateful look and jabbed his knee into Lambert's thigh causing him to grunt in pain. That muscle was sore. “That's  _ commander  _ to you.”

 

“Aiden this is ridiculous!”

 

Aiden ground his knee into Lambert's sore thigh muscle more. “Your cock says otherwise.”

His erection didn't take long at all to rise and throb.

Lambert sighed his defeat and relaxed against Aiden. “Why are you such a pervert?”

 

Aiden wrinkled his nose at the words. 

_ Him a pervert? _ His cock wasn't fully erect but Lambert's was weeping through his knickers.

He kept his perch on top of Lambert but released his wrists. He pulled a box out from under the bed, he fished out some fetters. Securing Lambert's wrists he hooked the chain to hook in the headboard. 

_ So that's what that's for. _

 

Aiden loved the sight of Lambert on the bed, his hands shackled above his head, knickers tented and sticky. “For such a pervert like myself I'm not even fully hard and you're over there about to burst!” He got off Lambert and went to the foot of the bed. He pulled another box from under the bed. Lambert couldn't see what he was doing but could hear the clinking and thudding of things knocking together.

 

Aiden rose with the same carnivorous grin he always had. A thick, long stick in his hand. The wood was carved into a slim but sturdy cane. It was about as thick as a finger and equal thickness throughout. The wood smooth and polished, it had a resin coating making it shiny.

 

Lambert's eyes got wide and his heels dug into the bed, pulling on the chain that bound him. “You leave my ass alone Cat!”

 

A soft, malicious chuckle left Aiden. “Relax, it's not for your ass. The prisoner just needs to be punished, and information extracted.”

 

Lambert jerked his head to get the squirrel tail from his eyes. He relaxed and looked at Aiden with confusion. Aiden circled him like a lion stalking a lost fawn. 

 

_ Thwack. _

 

He cracked the cane down on Lambert's thigh. Lambert lurched and hissed. He didn't have time to register the sting properly before Aiden caned the other thigh. He didn't say a word, just hissed through the warm wave of pain. 

 

Aiden hummed his enjoyment, Wolf sure was stubborn.  “Count them, prisoner.” He slapped his thigh with the cane again.

 

Lambert snorted and tossed his head to move the squirrel tail out of his eyes. His rib muscles were quaking under his ragged breath.

No response.

 

Aiden caned him faster now. A firm blow that left a pink stripe, six in a swift motion. Lambert's breathing was heavier and his cock was twitching. 

 

“I will break my little prisoner.” Aiden made his way to the end of the bed. He was still standing by the side of the bed. He admired how red and angry Lambert's thighs were.

 

Lambert's pupils were blown. He watched Aiden move slowly to the foot of the bed. His heart was thudding in his temples. 

 

Aiden began to cane his feet, he struck the pads of both his feet at once. Lambert yipped and snapped his feet away. 

 

Folding his arms, thin patience in his voice Aiden ordered. “The prisoner will take his punishment willingly.”

 

Mulling over his words Lambert relaxed his feet to be exposed again. He was ashamed over how much he was enjoying this. Aiden caned him again and again, giving his feet a few moments to adjust between whacks. Lambert began to whimper “Commander.”

 

Aiden tenderly touched the red spots on Lambert's feet pads. “I told you I would break you, prisoner.” 

 

Breathing fiercely through his nose as Aiden pulled off his knickers Lambert groaned.

“Spread your legs.”

Lambert's muscles quivered as he obeyed. His erection was now dripping on his stomach.

 

Six more whacks on his thighs. They were now hot and angry. “Your stripes are so pretty.” Aiden taunted. He brought down another hard crack on lambert’s thigh and he yelped. “Now my prisoner will admit to me that he is the pervert here.” He cracked the other thigh.

 

Lambert's nostrils flared and he growled. His orange eyes burning into Aiden's, who was fed up with his insubordination. He cracked the cane on the sensitive arch of Lambert's foot. In return, he cried in pain. “Fine! I'm a fucking pervert!” 

 

Another hard crack on the other foot. “Commander please!”

 

Aiden smiled triumphantly and put the cane down on the floor. He removed his knickers and straddled Lambert's hips with his thighs. He adjusted the Scoia'tael hat so the squirrel tail was facing the back of his head and out of his head. He trailed a knuckle down Lambert's jaw and cooed. “I'm glad to see I broke my little prisoner.”

 

Lambert huffed and glared at Aiden who kissed him greedily, he was riding the high of overpowering his grouchy Wolf.  “Have I not broke you? I can go get the cane again prisoner.”

 

Lambert's eyes got wide, the heat from his feet and thighs still aching, he had enjoyed the punishment but now his skin had time to be angry and it was done. “No, I'll behave.”

 

“No you won't, but I don't need that cane to break you.” He began kissing Lambert again, his tongue sliding over his. Lambert bit down on Aiden's tongue and the warm taste of iron entered his mouth. He opened his eyes to Lambert smirking smugly at him. 

 

He let out a huff of frustration and grabbed Lambert's knickers from the floor. Aiden stuffed the wet spot from Lambert's cock into his mouth. Lambert's nostrils flared as Aiden slicked his fingers with oil and circled his entrance.

 

Lambert's cock was screaming for attention. He shifted his hips trying to get Aiden's fingers away from his hole. 

 

Using his free thumb Aiden ground it into Lambert's angry thigh and he let out a muffled scream. “Behave prisoner or I will sit on these pretty thighs.”

 

Lambert relaxed his breathing and stopped avoiding Aiden's fingers. He never dreamed of anyone ever entering there.

 

Aiden slowly worked his finger in. He began to massage Lambert's prostate. Lambert groaned his enjoyment as he relaxed around Aiden's finger. “There's a good prisoner.” Aiden purred as he worked in a second finger. Lambert grunted as he tensed up again. 

 

“It's okay, you'll learn to relax.” Aiden murmured into Lambert's ear as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock up against his entrance. Lambert grunted in protest as Aiden entered him. He spread open his insides and sank to the hilt. 

 

Lambert groaned and pulled on his fetters. The feeling of Aiden's cock inside was so alien to him. Aiden began to thrust gently into him and Lambert slowly relaxed. 

 

Aiden used his oiled fingers to rub Lambert's angry thighs to soothe them. He removed the gag from his mouth and kissed him as he thrust. Lambert shuddered in his kisses. Aiden released him from the fetters. They clank loudly as they fell to the floor.

 

Wrapping his fingers around Lambert's swollen cock he stroked in rhythm with his thrusts. Hissing loudly Lambert groundout. “Fucking fates yes Aiden.  _ Finally.”  _

 

Aiden began to moan, Lambert was clamped down on him with such force he knew he wasn't going to last long. 

 

Lambert gritted his teeth to stifle his grunting moan as he came messily all over his stomach. Aidens thrusts caused it to dribble all over his muscles. 

 

Swiping his fingers through the dripping mess Aiden let Lambert suck the cum off his fingers, making dominant eye contact as he sucked it was enough to send him over the edge. He spilled his hot seed all inside of Lambert. 

 

He laid beside Lambert panting heavily. He kissed him eagerly. His fingers scratching the short beard he had, Lambert purred his approval. 

 

“You make things so fun.”

  


	12. Cleaner Every Day

 

The sound of heavy rain roused Lambert from his sleep. He saw water pooling and streaming down on the glass of the window. Aiden's head was resting on his chest and his arm around Lambert's waist. They had spent the last few days indoors because of the never-ending rain. Lambert couldn't believe that Aiden did not get sick of him, despite his grouchy moods and drunken ways. He also never thought that he would have to wrestle or play a game of Gwent to decide who got to fuck whom in the ass that night.

 

This was a new kind of relationship to him. 

_ Relationship. _

That's a word he thought he would never use either. 

 

Aiden began to stir and rolled over so his back was facing Lambert. Now that he was free of Aiden he decided to go make breakfast.

 

He had collected some robin's eggs from a nest he found when they were out deer hunting. Collecting a pan he added some lard from the deer and waited for it to melt. 

 

He held the eggs in his palm, they clacked together gently. The color blue was just like the eyes of his mother. He remembered when he would sit in her lap and look into them, it was the only sense of safety he ever had. He remembered how she would say his eyes are just like hers. 

 

_ They're mutated now. _

 

He wondered what he would look like now if he wasn't a witcher. 

_ Probably still have a normal hairline. Maybe even a beautiful family with my blue eyes, I probably would have known how to love and be happy. _

 

Warm fingers on his neck, rubbing his shoulder. A soft kiss on the top of his head. “Mourning those robins Pup?”

 

Releasing a soft sigh Lambert gathered himself. “No, just thinking of my mother.”

 

“You had blue eyes before the mutations?” Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert and murmured softly in his ear. 

 

Lambert grunted and began cracking the eggs to fry. Aiden spoke with a little hesitance. “Did you go to see her after you finished the trials?”

 

He got up for a loaf of bread to toast. “How toasted do you want it Cat?”

 

“You know I have delicate teeth Pup.” Aiden rubbed Lambert's shoulder tenderly. “But you're burning yours.”

 

“Fuck!” Lambert hissed. “It's gonna be bitter as fuck now.” 

 

Aiden took the burnt toast and put an egg on top of it, taking a big bite he smiled. “I love bitter.”

 

“You always make me feel better Aiden. I don't know how you do it. You and I are so opposite of one another.” Lambert took a bite from the not burnt egg toast Aiden fixed him. 

 

“Opposites tend to fill in each other's empty spaces Pup. It's healthy to appreciate differences.” Aiden was looking at Lambert, trying to read his face. He could tell he wasn't going to get an answer about Lambert's mother but he wanted to delve more into Lambert's emotions.

 

Lambert snorted. “I never thought I would be here, in this situation.”

 

“With a man?” Aiden had hurt in his eyes that he didn't want to show. Lambert was staring into his toast as he ate it.

 

“Well yes, but I meant I just never thought I would be with another person that I actually  _ enjoy.  _  I love my Wolf brothers, but I'm so bitter that I never enjoy being with them.” Lambert shuddered a sigh. “But being with you has shook my foundation, to the fuckin core.”

 

Aiden raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs. “Because you're actually enjoying being alive and enjoying someone with a soul? Because you can actually feel your own soul?”

 

“You make me see that I don't like who I am Cat.” Shame washed over him and he felt his ears get hot.

 

“We can work on it. You won't have to face anything alone Pup.” He dusted the crumbs off his hands and chest. “It's been raining for days and I am going to go wash the aftermath of us being stuck in this hut off me.” Aidens bare feet pattered on the floor as he went outside with his bar of soap that smelled of pine.

 

Lambert let out a sigh. It frustrated him how he resisted Aiden's comfort and all of the new emotions and feelings that came with being with Aiden. He wished he could just be fucking happy. 

Stripping down to his knickers he padded his way out to the front yard. The mud squished between his toes. He hated the fucking feeling. Disgust wrote lines on his face and Aiden could readily read it.

 

Stifling a laugh with his hand a dripping Aiden watched Lambert grumble to himself and pick up his feet angrily as his foot sunk deeper in the mud, pretty quickly his toes disappeared and his foot sunk an inch. It made a disgusting noise as he rose his foot, hissing curses.

 

Aiden stopped withholding his laughter and let them roll freely as he watched Lambert struggle. He put his hands on his knees as he continued to laugh. “Oh Gods Pup! You're such a princess!”

 

“I am not! I just fucking hate being filthy!” Lambert's face was all red from frustration. 

 

Aiden's feet made a sucking noise in the mud as he approached Lambert. Lambert’s hair was in his eyes and Aiden gently pushed it back as Lambert hissed out his labored breathing. Aiden tenderly dragged a knuckle down his face. “My handsome Wolf. Even when you're all angry.”

 

“Oh fuck off Cat.” Lambert was glaring down at his filthy feet.

 

Aiden smiled carnivorously as he dropped his tender touch from Lambert's face. He waited for Lambert's breathing to even and for him to relax before shoving him with a blast of aard right on his ass into the mud. He slid across the ground, mud-coated his shoulders and slid down his chest. It was dripping from his hair and ears. His whole backside was covered in mud too. 

 

Lambert rolled his head back on to the ground and groaned. “What the fuck Aiden!?” He sat up and flicked the mud off his fingers. The rain caused the mud to spread all down his torso. 

 

Aiden glided in his steps over to Lambert. “I just have to punish that fucking mouth of yours, Wolf. You're so fucking belligerent!”

 

Rage boiled inside Lambert. He grabbed Aiden by the ankle and dragged it out from under him. His body made a squishy noise as it hit the mud. Lambert didn't miss a moment as he climbed on top of Aiden and pinned him down. “My fucking mouth?! You don't know the half of it Cat!”

 

Lambert began biting Aiden. He bit the tender part of his collarbone, it was sure to bruise. He bit Aiden's pectoral muscle. Aiden was writhing and moaning under him.

_ He is enjoying this. _

Sucking hard he bit down on Aiden's tender nipples until they were red and swollen. Lambert bit the crook of Aiden's neck until a little trickle of blood began to flow. 

 

Aiden whined through Lambert's bites. He began to struggle more the harder Lambert bit. He managed to wriggle his feet out from under Lambert. Lambert was too fast for him and quickly flipped him over so his face was down in the mud. Aiden picked his hips off the ground and had his knees under him. He was about to lift his shoulders off the ground when Lambert pressed the side of his face down in the mud. He heard Aiden whimper “Wolf.” As he slid down both their knickers 

 

He pressed his slick head up against Aiden's entrance and pushed. Aiden continued to whine and claw at the mud while his shocked hole began to relax. “How's this for punishment Cat? You think you have so much power over me, but right now you're whining under me and there's nothing you can do.” Lambert ground the words out as he sunk to the hilt inside Aiden.

 

Aiden was ass up face down in the mud and was breathing heavily. “You just work out whatever you need to Wolf. I can take it.” The rain was washing the mud off his back and off Lambert's chest. 

 

Lambert released Aiden's hair, that quickly plastered itself to his skull with the pouring rain. His fingers dug into Aiden's hips as he began thrusting with all his weight and force at a steady pace. His knuckles turned white as he gripped Aiden. The wetness from the mud and rain made loud slapping noises as Lambert thrust. His grunts and Aiden's moans were louder. Aiden reached underneath him and began to stroke himself.

 

“You are relentless Cat. You take pleasure in everything!” Aiden shuddered his moans in response. Lambert felt heat pooling in his belly. The sight of Aiden under him, a moaning mess pushed him to the edge, but he wasn't finished and needed to refocus. 

 

Grabbing some of his hair Lambert pulled Aiden up so his back was pressed tight against his chest. Thrusting forcefully at a steady pace he bit into the other crook of Aiden's neck. Aiden sucked in a moan as Lambert squeezed his engorged cock and pumped it at the pace he was pumping in and out of him. His favorite place was in Lambert's arms.

 

It didn't take long for both of them to reach climax. Lambert couldn't take the sight and sound of Aiden at his mercy and loving it. Aiden couldn't handle Lambert dominating him entirely. Claiming him.

 

Lambert spilled his spend all over Aiden's back and Aiden spilled his all over Lambert's hand.  Lambert planted a tender kiss on Aiden's temple and held him close for just a moment. For just a moment he felt happy and content. 

 

Aiden picked up the soap and began to wash his hair, handing it to Lambert so he can do the same. “Now we really need to get clean Pup.” 

 

Lambert smiled as he scrubbed his scalp. “I feel cleaner every day.”


	13. Lost Dowry

   

The rain stopped and the heat of the summer returned in full force. Two days after they fucked in the mud the ground had dried and went back to hard earth. The Scoia'tael elves returned and the witchers bid them farewell. Lambert noticed the genuine happiness in their eyes that Aiden had found him. The look made him walk a little taller, he felt elated.

  
  
  


Aiden insisted they go west. Lambert was fiercely against it.

 

“I will not go west with you Cat. If you go west I will not follow you!” Lambert was seething, his face with all red and his ears were hot. 

 

Aiden was curious as to what his problem was. He wanted to know what Lambert was avoiding. 

“What's wrong with going west Pup?”

 

Lambert was going to snarl a response when Aiden mounted his horse and took off west. Aiden knew Lambert always had to have the last word so he would follow, despite how badly he didn't want to.

 

Fenwyrth nuzzled against Lambert's face as Lambert stood there. He stroked the stallion's nose and held it against his face. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “This is going to be rough.” 

 

Following Devwynn's tracks it didn't take long for Lambert to catch up to Aiden. “There's my Wolf!” Aiden was grinning from ear to ear. He sat proud in the saddle, he loved being right and he loved his ability to see into people, especially such a stubborn Wolf.

 

“I'm begging you Aiden, let's turn any other direction but west.” Grief wrote lines all over Lambert's face. 

 

“As much as I love you begging… I think we need to do this,  _ together.”  _  Aiden saw refusal on Lambert's face but agreement in his eyes. He let out a soft sigh of submission and they continued forth.

 

The smell of necrophages and smoke soon hit the witchers. Aiden twitched his lips in a disgusted state. “Seems the village isn't too far.”

 

Lambert knew they were exactly 10 minutes away.  _ I never thought I'd be here again, almost everyone was alive and well when I left though. _

 

One of the huts in the village was a smouldering heap. Necrophages were feeding on the villagers that were slaughtered in the center of town. “They were all rounded up and killed. It looks like the work of the Black Ones by the banners.” Aiden was stone-faced.

 

“Aiden I fucking told you we shouldn't have come here.”  Lambert was physically bothered by the village. Aiden could see the slaughter of the villagers and the necrophages weren't his problem though. 

 

“So this village is what you're afraid of Pup. Let's deal with the necrophages and face your fear.” Aiden dismounted Devwynn and drew silver he quickly dispatched two ghouls.

 

_ I'm not afraid of this place. I just fucking hate it. _

  
  


The necrophages were dealt with pretty quickly. They were bloated and slow moving after gorging on corpses. Aiden and Lambert silently dragged all of the dead bodies into a pile and burnt them. “We should see if there's any left in the huts, Wolf. I will take these four here to inspect and you take the remaining three.”

 

Lambert grunted his agreement. 

The first hut was well looted, everything was overturned and taken. He knew this village didn't have much to take though. The position of the chairs at the table looked like the family that lived there was sitting down eating dinner when the Black Ones came. The spatter on the floor, that stretched to the wall and ceiling indicated the man of the house stood to fight the intruders and paid for it. 

Nothing in this house. 

 

The second hut's door was busted open. Lambert could see a trail where someone was dragged out after the place was wrecked. Everything in this house was violently strewn about and broken. He could see the bed had a blood-soaked mattress. It was a simple straw mattress and he easily heaved it over his shoulder. Aiden was still going through his second hut. Lambert tossed the mattress on the burning pile and it quickly incinerated, crackling violently as it went up in flames.

 

He was trying to buy himself time. He didn't want to go into the third house. It was more like shack than anything. It was tiny with dirt floors, the sun shone through the roof too. Lambert stood in the entryway, the smell of peasant life wafted through his nostrils. The sight of the shabby little table and soot-covered stove brought a wave of misery over him. 

_ Just how many times did I have my head bashed in to that table? _

 

He sat down in a chair and skated his fingers across the grain of the wood of the table. He could feel little dents in the wood from where his nose had hit. That's how the bridge of his nose got that little notch in it.

 

He thought about how his mother had held him close to her and hummed to him. After so much abuse little Lambert didn't cry. He had become accustomed to the pain and it didn't make him cry anymore. He loved to be held by her though. He knew that despite the situation they were in his mother loved him dearly. 

 

Lambert grabbed a bottle that was on the table and threw it with a cry. 

 

It crashed and exploded against the opened door as Aiden was walking in. Aiden kept his cool and slowly walked over to sit across from Lambert, the chair creaked under his weight. He reached out to hold Lambert's hand, he was on fire. “Tell me what happened Pup.”

 

Sweat was beading on his forehead as he began to speak, but he did not shirk Aiden's touch away. “This was my house -- but I'm sure you already figured that out.” Lambert fingered the dents in the table. “The smaller ones are from me and the larger ones are from Mom. Dad was so unpredictable. One minute he would be kissing Mom on the neck all tender and then  _ smack _ right down on the fuckin table.”

 

Aiden was eyeing the little dent in Lambert's nose.

_ So that's how that got there. _

He made a little note to be sure to kiss that spot a little extra when he made love to Lambert next.

 

“The witcher wanted me as payment. I was the first thing Dad saw. It was me because I was cleaning up Mom's blood that flowed out the doorway. She was unconscious still, the witcher saw my mother lying there on the floor with blood coming out her nose and in between her legs. He could tell by my breathing I had broken ribs. His face when he first saw the whole picture was something I'll never forget.” Lambert was now squeezing Aiden's hand painfully, his knuckles were white and Aiden's hand was all red. “Dad didn't protest and just demanded I go with the witcher. At the time I didn't realize he meant go away forever, so I went. The witcher went to the tavern to stock up on some things and then we went for his camp. My mother came out, Dad had passed out by then and she held me. She told me that she was sorry… that I would be better off with the witcher. She didn't want me to go but she didn't want me to stay and continue the abuse from my father. She told me that she would come see me, she would find a way to get away from him and come see me. When I said goodbye to her it was the first time I had cried in a while. I just sobbed and sobbed until I passed out. I'll never forget her perfect face telling me goodbye.” 

 

Lambert released his death grip on Aiden's hand and started tracing little circles tenderly with his thumb on his sore skin. He laughed out a sob. “It's funny, I'm the youngest Wolf witcher but I was the oldest to be brought to the keep as a boy.” He cast igni into the fireplace to let some light into the shack. “When I finished my trials and became a witcher I rode straight here. Found my father drunk, right here at the table. I tried beating information out of him, but honestly, I just wanted to beat him enough to make up for all the years he beat me. I kept him there in this hut for a few days I just kept beating him within an inch of life. When I finally felt some relief I used axii to ask him about Mom. He said that he caught her running away. She stole money from him and packed a bag to leave. He dragged her back home and beat her to death accidentally. He said he fed her body to the drowners in the lake. That he was so glad when the witcher took me, cheapest payment he ever made.” Lambert's voice was eerily cool as he spoke and it set Aiden on edge. 

 

“I'm here Pup, you're almost through it.” Aiden wrapped his other hand around Lambert's and squeezed it encouragingly. 

 

“I dragged him behind my horse and let the drowners eat him alive, Aiden. I was so angry at the time that I never came back here to look around. It honestly doesn't look like the place has been touched since I left here either.” There was no shame in Lambert's words. He also did not restrain his vulnerability like he normally did with Aiden.

_ Progress _

 

“Let's look around Lambert, might find something of your mother's to keep. I doubt we will ever return here again.” Aiden stood up and began rifling through the cabinets.

 

Lambert followed and made for the bedroom. “Never again Cat.”

 

There was a little indent on the dirt floor where Lambert slept as a child, there was blood splatter stains all over the ceiling and walls from the beatings. He started rifling through the dresser, his parents really didn't have anything. All he could find was tattered peasant clothing. 

 

In his father's nightstand there was a single gold ring. On the inside of the band, there was a little letter L carved into it. Lambert did it as a child for his mother since she was his one true love. He held it in his palm when he heard Aiden's soft footsteps enter the bedroom. Turning to face him he said. “I can't believe he kept this.”

 

Aiden sat on his mother's side of the bed and looked into her nightstand. Empty. “It does have value, Wolf.” Lambert sat next to him at the foot of the bed. “I know I didn't want to come here Aiden, but I'm glad you forced me to. I'm so thankful I have this, and I wouldn't have it if it weren't for you.” His voice wavered and Aiden put his hand on his shoulder, tenderly. 

 

The shift in weight made Lambert feel something under his thigh. “Give me your knife?” Lambert sat on his knees on the floor and began prodding the mattress with his fingers. Aiden gave him the blade and Lambert carefully cut apart the mattress. He slowly pulled out the straw and unearthed a flat box, it filled both of his hands. Inside it contained a pearl necklace, it had four rows of Pearl's stacked on top of one another and it hugged the neck close like a collar. A diamond about the size of his thumbnail was included in the box too. There were a few sets of jeweled earrings and they had rings to match. 

 

Under all of it there was a little note:

 

_ My Little Lamb,  _

_ This is my dowry. I kept it hidden from your father after I found out that he had lied to my family about his status for monetary gain. My own father was a jeweler and these were some of his prized pieces. I kept these hidden for the longest time not knowing what to do with them, but then I had you and I knew that this dowry belonged to my one true love, you. I hope you can give these to the love of your life and sell some of it to get yourself a true home so that you two can be happy. I will always be proud of you, no matter what, so please be a man that's worth being proud of. I love you more than you will ever know and I hope you can forgive me. _

_ Your Mother. _

 

Lambert thumbed the pearls in his fingers, he held them to his lips, they smelled like her. Aiden's touch brought him back to reality. “Come on Pup. We have to find a place to make camp for the night. Are you finished here?”

 

Lambert packed the box away and held it tightly to himself. “Yes, I'm finished Aiden. Thank you so much.”

  


	14. Aiden's Shame

 

Lambert wanted to get as far away from that shack as possible. The nearest town as still a half day ride away. Luckily the night was clear and warm, they found a large willow tree that overlooked a field. Lambert really wanted to get his mother's belongings to Kaer Morhen where they would he safe, but for now, he was happy to be with Aiden. They didn't need a fire, it was warm enough and they were going to eat their smoked and dried meats that didn't need preparing for dinner.

 

Devwynn and Fenwyrth were both elated that such a lush and grassy field was all theirs to munch on. Aiden expected there to be more tension in their silence but Lambert was peacefully calm. Aiden had laid out their bedroll and used the horse's saddles for pillows. Lambert was always tender to the cold, even when it wasn't cold so he always had a big blanket with him that could fit both the witchers. 

 

Aiden sighed relief when he kicked off his boots and socks, the summer breeze brushed in between his hot toes and it felt so good. He heard Lambert do the same when his heavy leather chest armor came off. He didn't need to look at Lambert to see that the man was raw and hurting. It was his turn to reopen a wound of his own. “Do you know about the Cat school's reputation for being hired assassins Pup?”

 

“Yeah. I am aware Aiden.” Lambert was gnawing on some jerky while he spoke.

 

“I was one once Lambert. I killed whoever for the highest bidder, completely shamelessly. Instead of killing monsters, I got paid by them,  _ extremely well. _ ” Aiden exhaled raggedly through his nose. He was so fucking ashamed of himself. “I have always loved the company of men because I was trained to and knew nothing else, but I did love one woman. Fates Lambert, I loved her so fucking much I can't even begin to explain or measure it. When I met her she wore her confidence like a shield of armour,  she genuinely wasn't insecure about herself and she just had a way of bringing joy to all of those around her. People were drawn to her energy and I soon found myself just as drawn. I actually had to work up the courage to talk to that gorgeous woman.” Aiden was now laughing at himself and smiling from ear to ear as he spoke of her. “Her name was Lucrezia. She saw right fucking through me the moment I spoke to her. She saw how shit of a human I was and the blood on my hands. The moment she looked at me I realized that she saw the real me and I was so ashamed. I was just about to run away from her when she grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently in hers, it was like she was washing the blood away. After that, I grew a set and fell so madly in love with her. I went back to walking the path, taking local contracts while I lived with her. She was the only time I was ever genuinely in love.”

 

Aiden scrubbed his face with his hands and lay back on the bedroll. His hands still covering his face as to hide his shame. His voice and breath quivered. “I wasn't the only person that gravitated to her strength and genuine soul. All the men that passed her did, despite her loyalty to me, men pursued her. It didn't matter if those men were married or not they hounded her. She always turned them down and refused. But then some jealous cunt of a wife decided my Lucrezia was the problem instead of her dog of a husband. My brother Gaetan was hired to kill her, my perfect angel.” Aiden was shaking now, Lambert didn't even know how to comfort him, despite all his years he never knew how to fix heartache. It was the most crippling form of hurt right next to grief.

 

“I was out working a contract, nothing serious, just exterminating drowners in the sewers. Gaetan waited for me to fucking leave to kill her. That fucker stalked us and knew our routine so that he wouldn't have to face me and kill her. He could have came to me, told me,  _ warned me  _ so I could get her somewhere safe. I would have paid that fucker  _ twice _ her bounty!  But brotherhood meant nothing, then again it never did to him. I was just a warm mouth he had trained and molested. When I got home I saw him holding her in his arms, her back was cradled up against his chest. He looked me dead in the eye as he drew that knife across her throat. I didn't even have time to react. It was so unexpected and it hit me so hard. Gaetan was up and gone and Lucrezia was on the floor bleeding out, she managed to tell me that she was sorry and that she loved me. She was fucking sorry for hurting me. She was the one who was dying and all she could think about was my heart. The look in her eyes was so fucking sad, she knew she was breaking my heart by dying and that's what hurts me the fucking most. She died in pain because of me.” Aiden was choking on his words. 

 

Lambert was brushing the hair from Aiden's eyes, he was desperately trying to comfort and calm him without upsetting him further. Aiden gritted his teeth and continued. “I now fully understood all the pain I caused all those years I assassinated without a care for who I killed. I had no idea how badly losing someone you loved could fuck you up. It took me so long to come to peace I wouldn't see her ever again. I wouldn't ever have what I had with her with anyone else even. But being with you Lambert makes me so very happy. I finally have a feeling of completion and comfort and I don't ever want that to go.” 

 

The heartache on Aiden's face stung Lambert, he cared so deeply for Aiden and Aiden was the one who always carried Lambert's fucked up self. “I won't leave Aiden, we can take less risky contracts if it makes you feel better. I'm happy traveling with you and being with you. Even if I don't act it, this is the best I have ever felt in my entire life. I am so grateful to you and I owe you more than I could ever give.”

 

Aiden rolled over to face Lambert. His eyes were glassy and he had stopped shaking. He pulled Lambert close to him and kissed him tenderly. His lips were feather light and he seemed to breathe love into Lambert. 

 

Lambert cradled Aiden's head in his hands. He swiped away the tears that fell from Aiden as they kissed. Aiden clutched Lambert close as if he was afraid he would disappear. Lambert pressed his forehead to Aiden's and murmured gently. “This horrible day is over Aiden. Tomorrow is a new day and we will have fun. We will be together and we will be happy. It's time we stop letting our pasts punish us and finally find some fuckin peace.”

 

Lambert was surprised by just how large the sigh of relief Aiden breathed was. He assumed Aiden had held that story inside him for far too long. “Go to sleep Wolf.” Aiden kissed him again and bedded down for the night. He was curled up against Lambert and Lambert welcomed the warmth. “Thank you, Lambert, for giving me something I thought I would never find again.”

 

Lambert murmured in Aiden's hair. “Thank you for giving me something I never thought I'd find.” He wasn't quite sure if Aiden heard him though, his breathing was shallow and slow indicating he fell asleep.

  


	15. Don't Disrupt The Lilies

Warm giggles rose from Lucrezia, she was backstroking quickly through the calm waters of the pond. Water lilies were all around her, they bobbed and swayed in the water as she swam. Aiden's predatory grin and stare bored into her as he circled her. His nose hovered just above the water, his muscles rippled with each stroke he took toward her. 

 

Lucrezia tried her best to avoid him, but her giggles slowed her muscles and Aiden's superior feline build caught up to her in no time. With a growl, he wrapped his hands around her and hoisted her to him. She squealed with joy and splashed him. “Let me go you insatiable tomcat!”

 

Aiden laughed at her tease and brushed her wet hair from her face. It was the color of morning sunlight, such a pale blonde to represent the purity of her soul. Her legs were just long enough to wrap around him and her tiny frame fit his hands perfectly. She felt so delicate, like a dragonfly's wing.

 

She felt his hot erection press against her sweet lily. Her voice was angelic when she murmured to him. “I love you Aiden. Thank you for giving me the best time of my life.” Her gentle caress washed over his face. Her lips enveloped his and he felt a gentle tingle. “It's time for you to move on from grieving me. Just remember me with love and happiness, not devastation and suffering. You deserve peace Aiden.”

 

Aiden's eyes were closed while he inhaled her comforting words. He kissed her one more time, savoring the love that enveloped them both and the feeling of completion she gave him. Her warm body was up against his, she perfectly conformed to him. When he opened his eyes she was gone, but the feeling of her against him was still there. That would never leave him.

 

                           ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aiden opened his eyes, the mid-morning sun was warming his skin. Lambert was curled up against him leaching his body heat, that damned Wolf could be cold in the desert of Zerrikania. He felt the most peace he had ever felt since he lost Lucrezia. He had a smile on his face ever since he woke. He carefully sidled out from under Lambert to go prepare a breakfast. Porridge was quick and easy to make and it didn't require him to make a full-blown campfire. Just a little flame to heat it, Aiden added spices to the mixture as it heated and the aromatics roused Lambert from his sleep. 

 

Lambert sat up, stretched and worked his stuff muscles and bones. Aiden watched his muscles stretch and relax with his movements. The sunshine reflected beautifully on the curve of Lambert's muscles. Aiden handed him a bowl and smiled. “I can't decide what's more delicious, you or the porridge.”

 

Lambert scoffed. “Aiden you make the most cliche jokes. Especially the wolf and cat references you make.”

 

Aiden bit his lip while he laughed. “But every time I make them you make the most adorable face!”

 

Lambert knew exactly what he meant by that, nose wrinkled, eyes rolled, breath huffed, arms crossed. Aiden bringing it up made him make an even more exaggerated face which caused Aiden to cover his mouth and giggle even more. 

 

The sun was hitting Aiden at an angle where the light caused his hair to shine. Even with how dark it was golden streaks shone bright in the light. His smile was big and confident, even with the pointed canines he had. “You are so handsome, Aiden.” Lambert didn't even realize he had said it until Aiden's expression changed. The words just floated from his mouth. 

 

Aiden beamed. “There's a beautiful pond with a waterfall not too far from here. I want to go swimming with you Wolf.”

 

“And here I thought Cats were afraid of water.” Lambert rose a brow smugly. “Lucky for you I have a bottle of Est Est saved for just a nice picnic occasion!”

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aiden knew exactly where to go to get to the pond. It was very secluded and you had to know your way through the willows to get there. There was a nice shoreline that got lots of sun and a little fishing cottage with a dock. Lambert secured the horses while Aiden checked to see if the cabin was inhabited. 

 

Lambert entered the cottage to see Aiden wiping the dust off the furniture. Despite how tiny the cottage was the bed was large enough for them both. Aiden stripped the bed of the cotton sheets and grabbed a bar of soap. He was humming to himself happily as he went out the door, pivoting around he said. “I'm going to do some laundry Pup. It's a hot enough day that these will be dry in no time! So give me everything you need washed, you'll only need to have on a pair of knickers anyway. It's too hot today for clothes!”

 

“I'll bring out my things once I straighten up in here some more Aiden, thanks.” Lambert listened to the padding of Aiden's bare feet out the door as he went.  _ I could get used to this. _

 

Tossing the sheets into the water Aiden stripped down to his knickers and sat in the warm water. The water was extremely clear and he could see the little minnows darting along the shoreline. He continued humming as he scrubbed the sheets. The dust easily came out and the sheets were back to a brilliant white. 

 

There was a line that was used to hang fish that sufficed as a clothes line. Aiden hung the sheets out to dry and then did the same with his laundry. Lambert came out with his laundry for Aiden. On top of his pile of clothes were a few bombs. Aiden gave him a quizzical look. Lambert was standing there cradling bombs to his chest. “While you do our laundry I'm going fishing for our lunch!”

 

Aiden just had to chuckle to himself about the sight of Lambert standing there in his knickers holding bombs. Aiden spoke in a stern tone. “Fine. But don't disrupt the water lilies or any other flora!”

 

With a huff and eye roll, Lambert was off. He went all the way to the opposite end of the pond where the water was clear and there was no water vegetation. That fulfilled Aiden's request and also put him at a safe distance from Aiden so that the bombs wouldn't disrupt his laundry. The pond's edge had a beautiful beachy area with fine sand and no rocks. Lambert made himself comfortable, laying down in the warm sand he began to soak in the sunshine. He wanted to be good and hot before entering the water.

 

Once he was warm enough he stood at the water's edge and lobbed a lit bomb into the water. Seconds after the bomb exploded and 15 stunned fish floated to the surface. 

 

_ Wow, this pond must not get visited often. At least now I can save these bombs for later. _

 

Wading in after his catch with a fishing net he found in the hut Lambert corralled 4 perch, 5 bass, 3 pike, and 3 catfish into his net. He was thankful because he liked variety. 

 

Once on shore, he gathered his remaining bombs and hauled everything back to the cabin. Proudly he held the net up to Aiden. “Wolves are master fishermen.” Tossing a smug grin and wink Aiden's way he set the net down and put his bombs away in the cabin. He returned with a knife. “I like it when you cook for me. What do you want for lunch and I'll clean it first.” Lambert questioned.

 

Hanging up the remainder of their laundry Aiden hummed his thought process. “I have some flour, so how about fried catfish?”

 

Obediently gutting a catfish Lambert agreed. “Mmmmm absolutely.”

 

While Lambert worked Aiden began preparing and gathering ingredients to cook. Luckily the cabin had a decent kitchen and there were some herbs growing out back. Fetching the 3 filleted catfish from Lambert, Aiden began to cook.

 

It didn't take Lambert long to clean out the fish and get them up on the line all salted and ready to dry. The smell of the catfish was pouring from out of the cabin and it smelled devine. While he waited he sat at the water's edge and took in the landscape. It truly was beautiful. His witcher eyes could see all the life teeming below the surface and just how lush this area was. It wasn't stripped and overused like most places humans touched. He wished he could feel the same way about Kaer Morhen.

 

Aiden sitting next to him broke him from his thoughts, extending out a plate of steaming fried fish for him. He was grinning a toothy grin and before Lambert could stop himself he told Aiden. “I love your smile.”

 

“And you should smile more, Pup.” His voice was gentle but firm.

 

With a mouthful of catfish, Lambert said. “Thanks for cooking, Cat. It's delicious.”

 

They ate in silence and it didn't take either of them long to have the fish gone. With full bellies, they laid back in the sand groaning their satisfaction. Lambert reached out to stroke Aiden's cheek with his thumb. “You can cook for me for as long as you like, Cat.”

 

Aiden chuckled deeply. “Good, then my plan to get you fat enough so that you can't leave me is working.” He patted Lambert's bloated tummy and Lambert hissed a  _ fuck you _ while slapping him away.

 

Lambert was much more vain than he would like to admit and he began to pout. Aiden knew he hit a nerve and enjoyed it more than he should. “Oh  _ come on _ , Wolf. You'll be fine.”

 

He belligerently crossed his arms and harrumphed, but that quickly melted away as Aiden began pressing tender kisses on his neck. Lambert tried his best to continue his mild tantrum but Aiden purring in his ear and his snaking hands caressing his thighs put a quick stop to it.

 

“You're a master fuckin manipulator, Aiden.” Lambert groaned between Aiden's neck kisses and Aiden hummed a triumphant confirmation. 

 

The high noon sun was beginning to draw sweat from both the witchers and their skin grew hot. Aiden was the first to pull away from Lambert. Lambert whined at the loss of Aiden's touch, when he opened his eyes he saw Aiden wading into the water. It didn't take him long to close the distance between them and soon Lambert was in the water after him. 

 

Aiden was treading water once he was in the deep part of the pond and he seemed lost to Lambert. His eyes were distant and glassy as he looked around. Quirking an eyebrow Lambert asked. “Are you okay?”

 

Broken from his stance Aiden smiled. “Yeah, I am. Just at peace.” Lambert continued to circle around him with a questioning look on his face. “You sure? What's on your mind?”

 

Aiden began to float on his back and smiled peacefully. “I was so happy when I was here with Lucrezia.” His voice was distant like he was talking to the clouds. Then he swam forward and wrapped his arms around Lambert's neck. “And now I get to be happy here with you.” 

 

Lambert didn't really know what to say, and luckily he didn't have to. Aiden placed a tender kiss to his forehead. “Here's to us finally finding some peace.” 

 

_ Peace. _


	16. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got addicted to Red Dead.  
> I've improved alot a writer and felt it was time to end this and move on to a better Lambert fic to continue after this one😀

The afternoon swim was soul refreshing for both Aiden and Lambert. They ate supper as the sun set with the wine from Toussaint. Lambert would never admit it, but everyone knew that he had a soft spot for fancy wine and cheese.

 

Both feeling warm and fuzzy from the wine they retired for an evening inside the cabin. 

 

“I had no idea my Wolf was such a lush.” Aiden sneered.

 

Lambert snorted. “Oh fuck off, Aiden.” 

 

Still digesting, the witchers collapsed into bed for the night. Aiden made sure the fire was nice and stocked and the flames illuminated the cabin. “I would like to go to Ellander next, I got a tip that the contracts are good there.”

 

Humming his approval Lambert murmured through closed eyes. “It's been a while since we've been there, it will be nice to go back.”

 

“The coin will he nice too.” Aiden agreed, rolling over to curl up against Lambert.

 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they finally reached Ellander the witchers decided to split up to cover more ground and meet up at their shared room at the inn. 

 

It was hours past nightfall and Lambert stared at the now cold bowl across from him, Aiden still hadn't returned. With his frustration mounting, Lambert was about to go look for Aiden when the door to the inn swung open. 

 

“Sorry I'm late.” Aiden said cooly. Flashing his perfect smile, he sat down across from Lambert. “I ran into my old contacts and accepted a high society contract.”

 

Lambert hated nobles and grit his teeth at the thought. “I found a contract for some sort of wraith. I have some more investigating to do.” 

 

Chewing his cold stew, Aiden picked up on Lambert's mood. “So let's work on the contracts separately, Wolf. You're moody enough, we don't need some nobles elevating that.”

 

Before sulking off to bed for the night, Lambert grumbled. “Be safe, Aiden.”

 

“Don't worry.” Aiden smiled. “I've worked with these guys before, I'll be fine.”

 

Lambert mumbled. “I hope so.” Under his breath as he walked to their room for the night. 

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he woke, Aiden was sleeping peacefully, curled up against him as normal. Gingerly sliding out from under him so he wouldn't wake him, Lambert slipped on his armor and started his day.

  
  


His first objective was to go to where the yokel had told him he saw the monster. It was a back road that wasn't highly traveled on, perfect wraith territory. 

 

Lambert kept his boots light on the ground as he listened and smelled for any wraith activity. A few strides later he picked up anxious breathing in the treeline, definitely not from a wraith.

 

Keeping his cool, he didn't break stride and waited to see what the person in the bushes would do. 

 

A few strides later, a very young woman burst from the bushes with a skull mask on, screeching to high heaven. 

 

Lambert folded his arms and pointed a thumb at the swords at his back. “I'm a witcher, dumbass. There's a contract out on you.”

 

Pulling the skull she had filed down into a mask off her face, she begged for her life. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Just…  _ please  _ don't kill me.”

 

“What the fuck are you even doing out here?” Lambert groused.

 

“I lost my parents to the plague and this is the only way I've been able to feed myself.” The woman said, trying to hide her shame.

 

He assumed she scared whoever she popped out in front of so badly that they dropped some spoils for her. She was very thin and that made him believe her. “Here's the deal. You give me that mask and move on to a different town and I let you live.” 

 

Holding the mask out to him, the young woman asked. “Is this supposed to be proof you killed me?”

 

“My employer thinks you're a wraith, so maybe if you pull this again in another town I'll be hired to take care of you and we can do this again.” Lambert shrugged, pocketing the mask. 

 

“Beats whorin’” She sighed. “Thank you, master witcher.”

 

              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

20 crowns was 20 crowns. Lambert really hadn't done much work, so he couldn't complain. 

 

When he left the little cabin of his employer, the wife stopped him outside. “Master witcher! A moment please?”

 

Turning to face her, he eyed her curiously. 

 

Feeling awkward under the intimidating witchers gaze, the woman shifted around a bit. “I work in the taverns sometimes when times are leaner… and I overheard a fellow named Jad Karadin and his gang talking about setting out to assassinate a witcher…. Which seemed funny to me since he had eyes just like yours, so he must be…”

 

Lambert's eyes shot open. “Aiden.” He hissed. 

 

Whistling for his mount, he thanked the woman as he spurred Fenwyrth on at breakneck speed. 

 

He fucking  _ knew _ . Something felt off and he didn't say a goddamn thing. 

 

As he flew through the road all the thoughts of Aiden and his journey swirled through his head. They had finally found peace within their lives,  _ he  _ had finally found some goddamn peace. 

 

He wouldn't let that be taken away from him. 

 

As he approached the city, the corpse wrangler was coming out.

 

With Aiden at the top of the pile. 

 

It all felt like a blistering dream. 

 

From collecting Aiden from the corpse pile to building the pyre all the way out in the middle of nowhere to saying one final goodbye. 

 

A searing nightmare.

 

He collected Aiden's medallion and other keepsakes off his body before lighting the pyre.

 

Lambert knew that the slash across Aiden's throat and thigh could have only been done by a witcher

 

“I promise you, they will pay for this with their lives Aiden.”


End file.
